Le temps d'un échange
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: Tout avait commencé par un message posté sur un forum. Hinata était plutôt du genre à lire les articles, se promener de page en page sans jamais laisser de traces. Tous les débats futiles dans les commentaires n'étaient pas pour elle. Pourtant ce jour-là, elle avait dérogé à sa règle.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Si on lui avait dit que c'était un simple message sur un forum qui lui permettrait de vivre une si belle relation, Hinata aurait ri. Déjà, parce qu'elle ne postait jamais rien et ensuite, parce qu'elle ne croyait pas à ces relations virtuelles. Pourtant c'était bien comme ça que la jeune femme avait rencontré Naruto.

Ce jour-là, elle avait allumé son ordinateur pour terminer de préparer le cours qu'elle donnerait le lendemain à sa classe de seconde. Jeune professeur d'histoire nouvellement diplômé, Hinata voulait que son cours soit parfait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle en peaufinait les moindres détails. Et justement, cela faisait tellement de fois qu'elle le lisait et le relisait que son cours commençait à l'ennuyer. Alors elle avait vite dérivé sur une page Internet.

Hinata était une grande fan des séries policières et consultait régulièrement les pages-fan ou les forums, afin de suivre les dernières théories en vogue sur ses personnages préférés. Habituellement, elle ne postait jamais rien, se contentant de lire passivement les articles. Les débats beaucoup trop vifs et parfois vulgaires ne plaisaient pas spécialement à la jeune professeur. Et puis, il était rare que les propositions des forums, souvent complétement à l'opposé de la réalité de la série, correspondent à sa vision beaucoup plus réaliste. La jeune femme préférait rester proche de l'œuvre des scénaristes.

A sa grande surprise, un nouvel article détonnait sur son forum de prédilection. Pas de faute d'orthographe, une cohérence et des théories plutôt convaincantes. Et comme d'habitude, l'auteur de l'article s'en prenait plein la figure dans les commentaires, les gens ne savaient pas défendre leurs idées sans être agressif. Dérogeant à sa règle, Hinata voulut saluer l'effort et apporter son soutien à l'auteur, elle laissa donc un message à son tour sous l'article. C'est comme ça que tout avait commencé : par un simple commentaire auquel elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Toutefois, elle en reçut une.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** ton commentaire

 _Salut !_

 _Merci pour ton soutien sur mon article ! Je suis complétement d'accord avec toi, savoir discuter, proposer et écouter sont la base pour venir sur un forum mais bon faut croire que certains s'en fichent._

 _J'aime beaucoup ta façon de voir la série. J'espère pouvoir lire un article de toi une fois !_

 _Merci encore,_

 _A+ Narubayo_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre **I**

La salle de classe était silencieuse. Le bruit de la craie s'écrasant et s'étalant contre le tableau noir était le seul bruit à venir rompre la tranquillité. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait huit heures, les élèves étaient encore dans la cours du lycée et la salle de classe était donc déserte. Hinata préparait sa salle. Au tableau, elle avait déjà inscrit le titre du nouveau chapitre qu'elle allait aborder. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses notes et la sonnerie retentit au moment où elle s'asseyait à son bureau, prête. Pour patienter, pendant que ses élèves arrivaient, la jeune professeur consultait son téléphone portable. Elle en profita pour actualiser sa boîte mail. Rien de nouveau. Cependant un message attira son attention. En tête dans sa boîte de réception, le message de réponse de ce « Narubayo » qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures après avoir posté un commentaire sur son article. Hinata n'arrivait pas à décider si elle devait lui renvoyer quelque chose ou non. D'un côté, elle trouvait impoli de le laisser sans réponse et de l'autre, elle se disait que de toute façon ce n'était qu'un inconnu. Le truc, c'était que cette personne avait réussi à la faire commenter un article. Un gros miracle en soit. Alors Hinata appuya sur « répondre » et commença à composer son courriel.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _ta réponse_

 _Bonjour !_

 _Je t'en prie, cela m'a fait plaisir. J'adore ce forum, les réactions des utilisateurs sont son seul point noir._

 _Désolé mais je ne poste jamais rien d'habitude, même pas un simple commentaire alors un article..._

 _Bonne continuation,_  
 _HH._

Hinata hésitait à cliquer sur « envoyer » quand la quasi-totalité de sa classe entra. Alors pour ne pas rester plus longtemps sur son téléphone, elle cliqua rapidement sur la touche en grimaçant. Elle allait le regretter et elle le savait. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi. La jeune femme savait qu'un petit échange de message n'allait pas la tuer mais c'était ce qui pouvait aller avec qui ne l'attirait pas. Elle savait que beaucoup de gens aimait discuter virtuellement et entretenir ces liens. Elle avait été ces gens, mais voilà aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette attitude se résumait en un mot : _Artificiel_ . Rien ne valait un vrai contact humain. La jeune professeur sortit de ses pensées, elle devait justement se concentrer sur ses élèves humains qui commençaient à prendre un peu trop leur aise. Hinata leur demanda de se calmer et de sortir leurs affaires. Son cours pu alors commencer.

Hinata soupirait en salle des professeurs, son cours avait été plus compliqué que prévu. Au début tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un retardataire vienne perturber la classe qui s'agita pendant tout le reste de l'heure. Elle n'avait pas pu finir son cours et prenait déjà du retard. Le reste de sa journée s'annonçait longue et fatigante. A commencer par la pile de devoir en face d'elle qu'Hinata devait corriger. Le son de carillon provenant de son téléphone la coupa dans son travail.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _ta réponse à ma réponse_

 _Pourtant tu as commenté mon article..._

 _Narubayo_

Celle-là, Hinata ne l'avait pas vu venir pourtant en repensant à ce qu'elle avait écrit, elle aurait dû se douter que sa phrase allait amener ce type de réponse... Embêtée par la situation, Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre. La brune aurait simplement pu arrêter l'échange ici, mais sa conscience trouvait cette attitude injuste et puérile, elle lui avait clairement tendu la perche. Hinata était en train de rédiger son message quand Kiba Inuzuka, son ami et professeur de biologie, entra en trombe dans la salle des professeurs tirant par le bras un élève.

"Eh Hinata ! l'interpella-t-il. Je crois que tu es le professeur principal de ce gosse non ?"

Dans la précipitation, Hinata composa son message avec la première phrase qui lui vint et appuya sur envoyer sans même relire.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _ma réponse à ta réponse de ma réponse (ça peut aller très loin...)_

 _Peut-être qu'un jour, je t'expliquerai..._

 _HH_

L'Hyuga posa son téléphone sur son bureau et s'avança vers Kiba et l'élève qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

"Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Sakon ? soupira Hinata.  
\- Rien M'dame, je vous le jure !  
\- C'est ça, à d'autres. Il était en train de racketter des collégiennes.  
\- Ok, c'est bon, je m'en occupe Kiba. Merci.  
\- Ne soit pas trop clémente cette fois-ci, Hinata. Tu sais très bien que...  
\- Merci, je gère ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-elle. Et arrête de crier tous le monde nous regarde."

En effet, depuis son arrivée dans la salle, tous les professeurs présents les jaugeaient du regard. Kiba était connu pour son caractère impulsif et son intransigeance en matière de discipline. Hinata l'adorait mais n'avait pas les mêmes méthodes éducatives.

"Bon bon, je te laisse t'en occuper mais si je le surprends encore une fois, je passerai directement au proviseur !  
\- Je sais, tu me dis ça à chaque fois, pourtant tu es encore venu !"

Kiba sortit en bougonnant, il avait beau être sévère sur les comportements de ses élèves, il savait très bien qu'Hinata préférait se charger des siens et respectait cela, il cherchait simplement à garder la face devant les autres. La brune invita son élève à la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Elle reprit sa place initiale pendant que Sakon s'asseyait sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau.

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider cette fois-ci, Sakon.  
\- Mais je vous jure M'dame, j'ai rien fait. C'est Monsieur Inuzuka qui m'a dans le collimateur, se défendit Sakon.  
\- Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi. Ecoute, les premières fois je t'ai laissé une chance, tes notes sont bonnes, ton attitude en classe est irréprochable mais ton comportement en dehors c'est une catastrophe.  
\- Aller quoi soyez sympa. Vous le dites vous-même mes notes sont bonnes et je ne dérange personne.  
-Tu te bats dans les couloirs, tu insultes tes camarades et maintenant tu les rackettes. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?  
\- Je ne vais pas en parler au proviseur.  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Je sais très bien que ça ne changera rien pour toi, tu te moques bien tes conséquences administratives. Alors, je vais en parler à tes parents directement.  
\- Quoi ? Non, faites pas ça M'dame. Ils vont me tuer.  
\- Je les appellerai ce soir.  
\- Je ferai toutes les corvées de la classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année si vous ne le faites pas. S'il vous plait, M'dame !  
\- Laisse tomber Sakon, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Donne moi ton carnet de liaison et va en cours, tu vas être en retard."

Sakon souffla et ouvrit son sac brutalement pour balancer son carnet sur le bureau avant de partir sans un mot. Hinata n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, voulant affiché un air ferme. Elle soupira quand la porte se referma. Elle détestait punir ses élèves, la jeune diplômé voulait bien faire et être appréciée de ses élèves. Revenant à son travail initial, ce n'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'Hinata se souvint de la phrase qu'elle avait envoyé à "Narubayo". Elle qui voulait écourter la conversation, c'était loupé. L'Hyuga faisait gaffe sur gaffe aujourd'hui.

Il était environ dix huit heures trente quand Hinata poussa la porte de son appartement. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon-salle à manger qui était ouvert sur une cuisine à l'américaine. L'appartement était chaleureux et cosy. La décoration était faite avec goût. Appuyé contre l'îlot central de la cuisine Sakura, sa colocataire grignotait un petit gâteau. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elles habitaient ensemble. Sakura était étudiante en médecine en externat, en plein dans sa sixième année.

"Salut ! l'accueillit son amie, la bouche pleine.  
\- Bonsoir. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Hinata en posant ses affaires sur le canapé.  
\- M'ouais, trop de dossier à remplir pour être une journée intéressante.  
\- Ca fait aussi parti du travail des médecins, va falloir t'y habituer.  
\- Je préfère encore consulter aux Urgences plutôt que faire de la paperasse. Et toi, ta journée ?  
\- tu sais l'élève dont je t'avais parler ?  
\- Oui, Sakon non? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
\- Il s'est mis à racketter ses camarades, il faut que j'appelle ses parents.  
\- Quel petit monstre.  
\- Et encore, c'est trop gentil pour le qualifier. J'aurai jamais dû accepter ce poste de professeur principal, se lamenta Hinata.  
\- Dis-toi que t'es mieux payé."

Hinata sortit un verre, ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre une bouteille de jus d'orange et se servit. Elles continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes avant que la jeune professeur décide d'aller téléphoner aux parents de Sakon. Cette conversation ne l'enchantait pas du tout mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Hinata s'enferma dans sa chambre pour étouffer le bruit de la télévision qu'avait allumé son amie. Déverrouillant son téléphone portable, la jeune femme vit qu'elle avait reçu une notification indiquant un nouveau courriel.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _trop loin même ahah_

 _Tu es bien mystérieux(-se?)..._

 _Tu peux quand même répondre à un autre mystère alors? Pourquoi "HH" comme pseudo ?_  
 _C'est pas très courant d'avoir seulement des lettres._

 _Narubayo_

Devait-elle vraiment lui répondre ? Narubayo semblait vouloir continuer la conversation bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Hinata hésitait. Son avis sur ces conversations ne changeraient pas mais la jeune femme devait bien admettre que cela lui avait manqué. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, l'heure tournait et elle ne voulait pas déranger la famille de Sakon trop tard dans la soirée.

C'est environ une trentaine de minute plus tard qu'Hinata revint dans le salon, lessivée par la conversation. Sakura était toujours en train de regarder de la télévision, elle regardait une telenovela. Hinata s'affala à côté d'elle, son téléphone glissa de sa poche et rebondit sur le dossier du canapé avant de terminer sa chute par terre. Hinata jura en se penchant pour le ramasser.

"Fait chier, putain.  
\- Ça va ? S'enquit l'étudiante. Ça avait l'air musclé.  
\- Disons que ses parents ne l'ont pas très bien pris. Pour eux, je mens parce que Sakon a un excellent relevé de note.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Genre les notes ça veut tout dire de son comportement.  
\- Comme tu dis.  
\- Une soirée pizza-télé, ça te dit pour te remonter le moral ? Proposa Sakura à son amie.  
\- Seulement si tu enlèves ce truc ignoble que tu regardes, plaisanta Hinata."

Sakura lui indiqua de changer, en faisant semblant de râler, pendant qu'elle allait chercher le prospectus de leur livreur favori. Quand elle revint, Hinata avait pris la télécommande mais se préoccupait plus de son téléphone que de la chaîne de télévision.

"T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà vu ton téléphone vers une chute pire que celle-là et il a survécu.  
\- Oh oui je sais, je suis juste en train de répondre à un e-mail.  
\- Encore pour ton travail?  
\- Non non. Je discute avec quelqu'un."

La future médecin la dévisagea. Hinata releva la tête sentant qu'on l'observait.

"Je te préviens, je ne te ramasse pas à la petite cuillère comme la dernière fois.  
\- J'ai retenu la leçon et tu le sais... Bon tu prends quoi comme pizza ? écourta Hinata en lui prenant le prospectus des mains."

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Énigme et mystère_

 _Je préfère le féminin._

 _Seulement si tu réponds à mon mystère : pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir des choses sur moi ?_

 _HH_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Énigme et mystère 2_

 _Un mystère d'élucidé, c'est déjà ça._

 _C'est pas juste ça ! J'ai posé la question en premier._

 _Narubayo_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Énigme et mystère encore et toujours._

 _Le seul tant que tu n'auras pas répondu._

 _HH_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Énigme et mystère la fin_

 _Bon bon bon... Donc je réponds, tu réponds. Croix de bois, croix de fer... Tu le jures ?_

 _Narubayo_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Énigme et mystère la fin enfin._

 _Promis, juré, craché... (rassure moi, je ne parle pas avec un enfant?)_

 _HH_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Je ne suis pas un ENFANT._

 _Tout simplement parce que ça a l'air de t'embêter de parler avec moi, alors je veux comprendre pourquoi. Généralement quand on va sur des forums, c'est qu'on est quand même prêt à discuter. Du moins, c'est ce que tu disais quand tu as commenté mon article. Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas entre ta philosophie dans ton commentaire et tes réponses. Je veux juste comprendre._

 _Narubayo_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _OUF ! je ne fais pas de baby-sitting_

 _HH sont les initiales de mon nom. Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga._

Hinata envoya le message avant de brancher son téléphone à son alimentation pour la nuit et d'aller se coucher. "Narubayo" avait répondu, à elle maintenant de répondre à sa question. La jeune femme tenait toujours ses promesses. Elle était perturbée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Autant elle appréciait le déroulement de la conversation, autant son passé et sa raison lui dictaient d'arrêter tout. La nuit porte conseil. Hinata prendrait une décision demain.

* * *

 **Petit mot :**

Le sujet des rencontres faites sur internet est assez rare. J'en ai rarement vu être l'intrigue principale, elles sont souvent mentionnés ou font l'objet d'un chapitre mais pas d'une fiction entière. Je pense que ça peut donner une fiction intéressante et j'espère donc que " _Le temps d'un échange_ " le sera ! Je pars sur l'idée d'une mini-fiction (max 5 chapitres) mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une prolongation ahah, donc pour l'instant rien n'est sûr. J'ai été inspiré par les relations qu'on peut avoir ici sur les blogs ou internet en général mais aussi par l'émission _Catfish_ de MTV.  
Je suis vraiment impatiente d'avancer dans cette fiction et de vous la faire partager. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

PS : Je n'arrive pas à mettre les arobases au niveau des adresses mails ni l'adresse d'Hinata (h . hyuga) donc désolé si ça parait bizarre !


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre **II**

Hinata ouvrit les yeux lentement, son réveil venait de sonner. Une odeur de café lui parvint, la motivant un peu plus à sortir de son lit. Cela signifiait que Sakura était déjà réveillé et que la jeune professeur n'aurait pas à préparer le café elle-même. C'était toujours plus agréable de se lever et n'avoir rien à faire. Hinata quitta sa chambre pour gagner la cuisine où son amie, déjà prête à partir, déjeunait.

" Bonjour, murmura la professeur, encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Oui. Tu es levée de bonne heure ce matin, constata Hinata.  
\- Ma garde commence dans trente minutes. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. "

Hinata hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait assimilé l'information. Elle n'était pas très bavarde le matin, mettant toujours un peu de temps à émerger de son sommeil. Sakura la salua avant de passer la porte d'entrée. La brune sortit le nécessaire pour déjeuner à son tour. Elle finissait d'avaler un biscuit quand le son de carillon de son téléphone, indiquant qu'elle avait un message, résonna depuis sa chambre. Hinata lava sa tasse et le reste des ustensiles avant de se diriger vers l'objet qui avait réclamé son attention.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** pas besoin de baby-sitter, je suis un grand garçon.

 _Enchanté Hinata._

 _Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki._

Un homme. "Narubayo" était un homme. Elle discutait avec un homme. Enfin d'après lui. Derrière son écran elle ne pouvait pas vérifier et dieu sait qu'Hinata se méfiait de ce que pouvait dire les gens sous couvert de l'anonymat produit par Internet. Alors oui, elle ne pouvait pas le contre-dire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait sa confiance. Cette nouvelle allait compliquer sa décision. Était-elle prête à s'engager à nouveau dans une vie virtuelle ?

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** un grand enfant alors

 _Enchanté Naruto._

Contre toute attente, elle n'eut même pas le temps de reposer son téléphone qu'Hinata avait reçu une réponse.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** un vrai gosse de 5 ans dans un corps de 25 ahah.

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse si rapide. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé..._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Pas aussi naïf j'espère ?

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à un message si tôt.  
Non du tout, il faut bien aller travailler ! _

**À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** J'ai quand même grandi de ce point de vu.

 _Désolé pour l'heure, mais grosse journée en perspective alors j'en profite tant que j'ai encore un peu de temps libre. Comme tu dis, il faut bien aller travailler !_

 _Je peux me permettre de te demander la nature de ton travail ?_

Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne une décision rapidement, la conversation s'accélérait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Il affichait déjà sept heure moins dix, si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, elle allait devoir se préparer rapidement. Elle délaissa alors son téléphone, laissant le message en attente. Il était sept heure vingt quand la jeune femme quitta son appartement pour se diriger vers la rame de métro la plus proche. Tous les matins, c'était le même chemin, à la même heure, le même métro et la même foule. Hinata prenait à droite au coin de sa rue, puis traversait l'espace vert du quartier avant d'arriver à l'entrée souterraine du métro, à sept heure et demi. Son métro passait à sept heure trente-six, à l'heure de pointe autrement dit. Pourtant bizarrement aujourd'hui , il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le quai, peut être que le beau temps annoncé avait incité les riverains à aller au travail à pied.

Hinata patientait debout au milieu du quai, sac dans une main et téléphone dans l'autre. Elle réfléchissait aux messages qu'elle avait reçu. Elle revenait toujours à la même question, devait-elle ou plutôt avait-elle envie de se lancer à nouveau sur Internet ? Tout d'abord, elle avait commenté l'article donc la jeune femme en déduisait qu'elle avait franchi un cap. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait été inacceptable pour elle de composer à nouveau un message sur le forum. Ensuite, elle avait continué à répondre malgré les nombreuses fois où elle aurait pu simplement arrêter. La professeur s'était bien rendu compte que finalement converser virtuellement lui avait un peu manqué. A l'inverse, le fait d'apprendre que "Narubayo" était un homme l'avait un peu refroidi.

La brune n'avait toujours pas réussi à se décider à répondre quand le métro fit son entrée dans la station. Le bruit tonitruant des wagons freinants la sortit de ses pensées et dans un mouvement commun à tous les usagers, Hinata s'avança vers le bord de la rame, prête à entrer. Elle pénétra dans le wagon poussé par un petit groupe de lycéens. Hinata repéra une place assise et s'y installa. La professeur vit les lycéens s'engouffraient dans la voiture suivante par l'intérieur. C'était bien la peine de l'avoir poussée. Quelques minutes plus tard, le métro s'arrêta à une autre station. Plus de monde entra, elle aperçut une bande de lycéenne de son établissement entrer et s'installer à l'opposer de sa position. Concentrée sur les filles - Hinata tentait de se rappeler en quelle classe elles étaient - elle ne vit pas Kiba Inuzuka s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

" Salut ! la salua-t-il énergiquement. Tu veux en savoir une bien bonne ?  
\- Bonjour, Kiba. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Bon, tu sais que d'habitude je n'écoute pas les rumeurs mais celle-là j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand j'ai entendu nos noms dans l'histoire.  
\- Quoi ? On fait l'objet d'une rumeur ? S'étonna Hinata.  
\- Ouais, j'étais sur le cul quand j'ai entendu ça tout à l'heure sur le quai. C'est le groupe de filles là-haut qui en parlait, dit-il en faisant un léger mouvement de tête vers la bande de lycéenne qu'Hinata avait repéré.  
\- Attends, on fait l'objet d'une rumeur et en plus au lycée ? On est arrivé, i peine quelques mois !  
\- C'est ouf ! Attends que je te dise ce que c'est !"

Kiba et Hinata se connaissait depuis l'université, ils n'avaient pas été dans la même promotion mais c'était rencontré par le biais d'amis communs. Depuis, ils étaient devenu de très bons amis et avaient eu la surprise de se retrouver muter dans le même établissement scolaire. Leur première rentrée en tant que professeur s'était déroulé il y a quelques mois et déjà beaucoup de chose s'était passé. Entre les élèves, l'administration et leurs cours respectifs, ils avaient été rapidement pris dans les engrenages de leur profession.

" Il parait qu'on sort ensemble ! Déclara Kiba en rigolant. "

Hinata le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

"C'est quoi ce délire ? D'où c'est venu ça ?  
\- Soit disant, on est toujours ensemble. On arrive ensemble, on mange ensemble et on repart ensemble. Donc c'est la preuve par A+B qu'on est en couple.  
\- Totalement logique c'est sûr... Ironisa Hinata. On est ami et on prend la même ligne de métro, c'est tout.  
\- Faut reconnaître qu'ils ont de l'imagination ! C'est marrant quand même. "

Hinata secoua la tête, à la fois exaspérée et amusée. Il y avait pire comme rumeur mais elle s'en serait bien passé également. Finalement la vie réelle était aussi capricieuse que le vie irréelle d'internet. Cela la fit réfléchir. Pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête avec ces fichus messages ? La jeune femme pouvait contrôler sa vie virtuelle, pas la totalité de sa vie dans le monde des vivants. La preuve venait de lui être donnée. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas contrôler ce que "Narubayo" dirait mais elle pouvait choisir ce qu'elle dirait et changeait d'avis à tout moment en arrêtant de répondre.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Discussion ennuyante sur nos vies professionnelles

 _Je suis professeur d'Histoire._

 _Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'occupe autant pour que tu sois réduit à te lever de bonne heure pour avoir du temps libre ?_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Discussion intéressante sur nos vies professionnelles

 _Oh, tu réponds sans rechigner ? Aurai-je réussir à casser une partie de ta réserve ?_

 _Je suis éditeur, je lance ma maison d'édition aujourd'hui !_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Discussion intéressante sur TA vie professionnelle

 _Ce sont les seules informations que tu auras sur moi._

 _Bon courage alors ! Tu comptes publier quel genre de livre ?_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Discussion intéressante sur NOS vies professionnelles

 _Maigres informations. Tu enseignes à quelle classe ? (je tente toujours, on sait jamais)._

 _J'aimerai publier un peu de tout mais principalement des auteurs qui viennent d'internet._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Bientôt la fin de cette discussion

 _Informations suffisantes pour l'instant._

 _C'est un beau projet. J'espère que tu arriveras à le réaliser._

Le métro commença à ralentir, signe qu'il approchait de la station suivante. C'était celle où Kiba et Hinata descendait. Il était sept heure cinquante. Hinata attrapa la lanière de son sac qui était à ses pieds et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau. Kiba se leva et s'avança vers les portes alors que la lumière du quai commençait à illuminer l'intérieur du wagon. La jeune femme le suivit, manquant de tomber quand le métro s'arrêta, elle heurta Kiba.

"Désolé ! S'excusa-t-elle.  
\- Pas de soucis. "

Derrière elle, Hinata entendit des filles glousser. L'enseignante leva les yeux aux ciels, c'était tellement ridicule toute cette histoire. Les portes s'ouvrit et ils durent forcer le passage pour pouvoir sortir, les usagers qui entraient n'ayant aucunement envie de les laisser passer les premiers. Les deux professeurs arrivèrent dans leur salle de classe quelques minutes avant le début des cours, assez en avance pour s'installer correctement afin de commencer leur journée.

Naruto n'avait pas répondu pendant cinq jours. Hinata avait été soulagée, mais rapidement elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait aussi été déçue. Cette conversation, c'était son premier pas actif sur Internet depuis des mois et cela n'aura même pas duré trois jours. D'autant plus qu'elle venait de prendre la décision de continuer à lui parler. Enfin Hinata relativisée, elle l'avait un peu cherché n'ayant pas été très agréable avec lui. Et alors que la professeur s'apprêtait à passer à autre chose, un courriel fit sonner son téléphone en plein cours.

" Excusez-moi, s'adressa-t-elle à ses élèves en coupant son téléphone "

Et son cours reprit. C'est une heure et demi plus tard, quand elle eut rejoint la salle des professeurs, qu'Hinata ouvrit sa messagerie. C'était Naruto. Il s'excusait de ne pas avoir répondu, prétextant avoir été surbooké, et changeait complètement de sujet en abordant la série policière sur laquelle le forum, où ils s'étaient rencontrés, portait. Hinata trouvait ce revirement étrange mais cela l'arrangeait également. Il allait enfin la laisser tranquille avec sa vie privée. C'est alors sans réticence qu'Hinata répondit. Emportée par sa passion pour la série, elle avait écrit un texte conséquent. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu une petite moquerie de la part de Naruto : " _T'es bien plus bavarde sur la série que sur toi, dis donc_ ", à laquelle il avait bien entendu ajouté ses propres théories sur l'émission et finalement, lui aussi avait écrit un long paragraphe. En retour, la jeune femme ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas mieux. C'est sur ces chamailleries qu'une longue discussion commença sur leurs personnages préférés, l'intrigue, des idées de péripéties et autres thématiques liés à l'émission TV.

Kiba avait proposé Hinata et Sakura de sortir, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un restaurant du quartier le plus animé de la ville. "Feuille&Feu" était le restaurant à la mode depuis quelques temps, Sakura avait eu l'idée d'y aller pour changer de leurs habitudes, le vieux bar miteux d'étudiant ne leur correspondait plus tellement. La salle était organisée autour d'un grand bar central circulaire. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et les tables modernes en verre et métal. C'était spacieux et le nombre de couvert possible était impressionnant, d'autant plus que le restaurant était plein. Les trois amis avaient dû attendre une bonne demi-heure, en sirotant un cocktail au bar, avant de pouvoir prendre place. La carte était simple mais raffinée. Kiba fut le plus long à choisir pour finalement prendre la même chose que Sakura.

"Au fait, Hinata t'a parlé de la rumeur au lycée ? Demanda Kiba à la colocataire de sa collègue. C'est trop drôle !  
\- Non, elle m'a rien dit, y a une rumeur ? Sur qui ?  
\- Sérieux ? Hinata t'abuse, c'est quand même vachement amusant ! Sur nous ! On est à peine arrivé que les élèves se font déjà des films !  
\- Sur vous, sérieux, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ils pensent que vous couchez ensemble ? Rigola Sakura.  
\- En plein dans le mille ! Confirma Kiba en buvant un gorgée de vin.  
\- Non ! Mais c'est énorme. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, Hinata ?  
\- C'est qu'une rumeur. Désolé, ça m'est sorti de la tête, se justifia la concernée.  
\- De toute façon, ces dernières semaines, tu passes ton temps sur ton téléphone.  
\- C'est pas vrai.  
\- Tu parles, tu te jettes dessus dès qu'il sonne.  
\- Tu exagères, je ne fais pas ça.  
\- Attend, j'ai loupé un épisode ? Tu vois un mec ? Interrogea Kiba intrigué.  
\- Même pas, elle s'est remise à discuter sur Internet, soupira Sakura.  
\- Quoi ? Hinata, ça t'as pas suffit la dernière fois avec Shino ?  
\- Je sais très bien ce que vous en pensez mais on ne fait que discuter de séries télés.  
\- C'est comme ça que ça a débuté avec l'autre connard, s'inquiéta Kiba.  
\- Oui mais maintenant je fais attention, je ne suis faite avoir une fois, pas deux. Et puis, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre à cause d'un crétin qui n'a pas de vie et préfère tromper les autres.  
\- Soit prudente, j'ai juste pas envie de te revoir dans le même état qu'il y a quelques mois.  
\- Bon on peut changer de sujet ? Vous avez vu la dernière bande-annonce du film de Tsunade ? "

Kiba, étant fan de l'actrice, s'empressa de répondre et de commenter chaque détail de la bande-annonce. Sakura la dévisagea, elle savait pertinemment qu'Hinata avait fait exprès de lancer ce sujet pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Elle savait que leur ami ne résisterait pas à parler de Tsunade. Sakura voulait la protéger, voir son amie se morfondre, c'était assez une fois, pas question que ça arrive une deuxième fois. L'étudiante en médecine pensait bien faire en mettant Kiba au courant, elle pensait qu'avec lui dans son camp, elle aurait eu un peu plus de poids sur les décisions d'Hinata mais visiblement, Kiba se contentait des explications que lui donnait sa collègue.

Malgré les avertissements de ses amis, Hinata avait continué à parler à Naruto. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'ils se parlaient, parfois avec un débit de message important, des dizaines par jours, et parfois avec un rythme saccadé de quelques jours d'intervalle. Naruto était souvent occupé par son travail et répondait souvent avec du retard mais toujours en s'excusant. Leur conversation portait toujours sur la série. Ils ne se lassaient pas de débattre et d'exposer leur théorie ou leur souhait pour l'avenir de l'émission. Leur discussion tournait aussi autour des autres forums, de l'univers des fans et autres dérivés.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** OH MON DIEU

 _Je crois que je viens de faire une découverte très très très intéressante !_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** OH MON DIEU (C'est pas bien de jurer)

 _Qu'as-tu découvert ?_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** OH MON DIEU (Je m'en fiche, j'y crois pas à ses conneries)

 _Je me baladais dans les onglets du forum quand je suis tombé dessus. J'en reviens toujours pas._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** OH MON DIEU (Moi non plus de toute façon)

 _Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ou pas ?_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** OH MON DIEU (bien alors je peux continuer à le dire)  
 **Pièce jointe :**

 _Vois par toi-même._

Derrière son écran d'ordinateur, Hinata se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver d'aussi excitant. Elle fit naviguer sa souris jusqu'à la pièce jointe et cliqua. Une capture d'écran s'ouvrit. C'était la page "Administrateurs", tous les administrateurs y étaient présentés. Hinata ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant. Elle lut en diagonale les petites présentations des administrateurs avant d'arriver en bas de la capture d'écran. Il y avait une rubrique spéciale. La jeune femme ne savait même pas qu'elle existait : " _Administrateur d'honneur_ ". Une explication était donnée en dessous : " _A nos fondateurs, nos hommages_ ". C'était pompeux et un peu ringard, songea-t-elle. Deux pseudos figuraient sous la rubrique.

 _ **Administrateur d'honneur :**_  
 _A nos fondateurs, nos hommages_  
 **SHINO  
HH**

* * *

Merci pour vos review ! Je me m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire plaise autant, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews :)

Bye~


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre **III**

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Révélation de fou !_

 _Dis-moi que tu es la même personne que cet "administrateur d'honneur" !_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Révélation de fou !_

 _Non, ne dis rien, ça ne peut qu'être toi ! Combien de personnes peuvent bien utiliser ce pseudo ? Une seule, c'est évident !_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Révélation de fou !_

 _Ahahahahah ! C'est génial ! Je discute avec la fondatrice du forum le mieux côté par la communauté !  
C'est trop bien ! _

Hinata avait fermé la capture d'écran et avait ouvert la page internet du forum pour vérifier ce que Naruto venait de lui envoyer. Pendant qu'elle ouvrait les pages, l'icône de sa messagerie n'arrêtait pas de clignoter et dans un écho, son téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit sonnait à intervalle régulier pour indiquer qu'elle avait reçu un courriel. Dans cette situation, elle regrettait d'avoir synchroniser ses courriels. La jeune femme fit progresser sa souris sur les différents onglets que proposait le forum pour trouver celle correspondante à la photo que lui avait envoyé Naruto.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Révélation de fou !_

 _J'en reviens pas ! Vous êtes des références dans l'échange entre fans !_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Révélation de fou !_

 _Okay, faut que je me calme ! J'ai tellement de truc à te demander !_

Hinata trouva la page recherchée et la fit défiler jusqu'en bas pour arriver à l'emplacement de la capture d'écran. La rubrique " _Administrateurs d'honneur_ " existait bel et bien. C'était nouveau. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Et dans la version initiale du forum, elle n'existait même pas. Ca ressemblait bien à Shino de créer ce genre de truc, du moment que cela pouvait flatter son ego. Cependant, Hinata ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ajouté son nom, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Prise au dépourvu et passablement énervée que Shino ait encore un impact (certe minime) sur sa vie, Hinata répondit sèchement à Naruto.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Révélation de rien du tout._

 _Oui, c'est moi. Non, ce n'est pas génial._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Ne te braque pas comme ça._

 _J'en étais sûr !  
Mais bien sûr que si c'est génial ! Ton forum a été un des premiers à proposer aux fans de publier leur propre article au lieu de seulement commenter les articles des administrateurs ! _

**À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Je ne me braque pas._

 _Ce n'est qu'un forum et en plus je ne suis plus administrateur._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Ah bon comment tu appelles ta réaction alors ?_

 _Reste que tu as créé ce forum ! C'est vrai la rumeur comme quoi vous avez pu rencontrer les acteurs de la série ?_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _J'appelle ma réaction : être réaliste_

 _Oui je l'ai créé, c'était y a longtemps. Je ne suis pour rien dans ce qu'est le forum aujourd'hui.  
Non, on n'a jamais rencontré les acteurs, je n'ai jamais compris d'où venait cette rumeur. _

**À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _On n'a pas la même définition alors !_

 _Pourquoi as-tu quitté le forum ? (surtout si tu continues à aller dessus)_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Sans doute._

 _Pour la même raison qui me pousse à ne pas t'en dire trop sur moi._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Je préfère ma définition._

 _Donc tout est lié ! Je savais que je finirais par tout découvrir ..._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _..._

 _Crois-moi, tu n'as rien découvert du tout.  
On peut changer de sujet ? S'il te plait. _

Aussi étrangement que la première fois où Naruto avait changé de sujet sans rien dire, la discussion dériva mais l'objet rédigé par son correspondant ne mettait pas fin à la quête de ce dernier : " _je n'abandonnerai pas !_ ". Hinata leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi était-il aussi têtu, d'autant plus qu'il se connaissait à peine... Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait lui apporter de connaître la vérité sur elle. En repensant à la réaction du jeune homme devant l'information qu'il avait découvert, la professeur d'histoire eut envie de rire, c'était un peu exagéré et trop enjoué. C'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'Hinata avait déjà remarqué. Il avait tendance à être très optimiste et s'emballer pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'était assez déconcertant et à la fois amusant et agréable. La jeune femme n'avait pas répondu aussi sèchement juste pour couper la discussion, elle pensait réellement qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Le forum s'était forgé une très bonne réputation, déjà quand elle le gérait, mais de là à réagir comme s'il avait rencontré un personnage célèbre, c'était un peu fort. Et l'histoire qu'elle avait vécu derrière ce forum ne l'aidait pas à se réjouir du succès de son oeuvre. Shino avait détruit sa confiance en elle et en les autres.

Hinata traversait la cour de l'établissement scolaire pour gagner la salle des professeurs. Elle poussa la porte de droite de la double porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans le hall du bâtiment. Sur sa gauche, la secrétaire de direction la salua d'un signe de main à travers la grande vitre qui longeait un côté de son bureau. La professeur répondit de la même manière avant de tourner dans le couloir suivant. Elle manqua de heurter un élève qui arrivait en courant.

" On ne courre pas dans les couloirs ! Le sermonna-t-elle.  
\- Oui, Madame, répondit sagement l'élève en s'arrêtant et reprenant son chemin en marchant."

L'autorité et l'obéissance qu'elle pouvait obtenir avec son statut de professeur n'était pas sa première motivation dans son travail mais il fallait avouer qu'Hinata aimait bien quand les élèves l'écoutaient et lui obéissait, c'était gratifiant. Même si certains avaient plus de mal, comme Sakon, qui d'ailleurs avançait vers elle.

"Faut que je vous donne un truc.  
\- Déjà, bonjour. Ensuite, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Ouais bonjour. J'ai un mot pour vous de la part de mes parents, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant son carnet de liaison.  
\- Bien, je te le rends tout à l'heure en cours, d'accord ?  
\- Ouais ouais, faites ce que vous voulez. "

Sakon repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Hinata secoua la tête dépitée. Depuis qu'elle avait appelé ses parents, l'adolescent était devenu très irrespectueux et désagréable envers elle. La jeune professeur savait bien qu'il n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras mais quand même, c'était lui qui s'était mis dans le pétrin, il n'avait pas besoin de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Le carnet dans les mains, Hinata pénétra dans la salle des professeurs et rejoignit son bureau après avoir salué ses collègues. La jeune femme jeta le carnet devant elle avant de poser ses affaires et d'enlever son manteau. Dans la poche arrière de son jean, son téléphone sonna.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Question con_

 _Rien à avoir avec ce dont on parlait mais je réfléchissais et je me suis posé une question. Shino c'est un peu la référence en ce moment sur les forums et je me demandais : comme vous avez fondés le forum ensemble, ça veut dire que tu le connais ? Enfin, on se comprend, quand je dis " tu le connais", je dis également "tu l'as déjà rencontré"? En vrai quoi ?_

Hinata resta quelques minutes devant son téléphone et le message, et surtout devant la question posée. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà rencontré Shino ? Non et c'était le comble pour quelqu'un avec qui vous parliez depuis plusieurs années. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait Shino? Elle avait pensé le connaître et finalement ce n'avait pas été le cas. Entre temps, elle avait reçu un nouveau message.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Question con_

 _Il est comment ? Parce qu'il écrit quand même pas mal d'article en plus de gérer le forum mais il ne répond jamais à aucun commentaire ou message. On se pose tous la même question. C'est la référence et en même temps personne ne le connait plus que ça._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Question à sujet sensible._

 _Tu ne veux pas le connaître, crois-moi.  
Alors oui, on ne peut pas lui enlever tout le travail qu'il fournit sur le forum mais ne l'érige pas en mythe, humainement ce type ne vaut rien. _

Elle cliqua sur la touche "envoyer" et éteignit son téléphone. C'était bien le dernier sujet dont elle avait envie de discuter maintenant. Voulant oublier la conversation, Hinata ouvrit le carnet de Sakon et tourna les pages rapidement jusqu'à arriver aux pages dédiées à la correspondance parents-professeurs. Il était déjà bien rempli, tout comme les pages précédentes concernant les blâmes. La jeune femme tourna la première page de correspondance qui était pleine, la seconde page ne contenait pas non plus de mot des parents de Sakon à sa destination. Hinata dû aller jusqu'à la quatrième page pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était une belle écriture ronde, facile à lire, la jeune femme en déduit que cela devait être la mère de Sakon qui avait écrit, contrairement aux autres mots des pages précédentes où l'écriture était en patte de mouche et signé par le père de Sakon. Hinata ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, la dernière fois qu'elle leur avait parlé, ils l'avaient incendié.

" _Madame Hyuga,_

 _Nous tenions à nous excuser pour notre réaction lors de votre appel téléphonique. Comprenez que ce que vous nous racontiez ne correspond pas à ce que nous voyons tous les jours du comportement de notre fils. Cependant, Sakon nous a finalement dit qu'il avait bel et bien fait tout ce que vous disiez. Sachez que nous avons pris des mesures en conséquent. Nous lui avons confisqué sa console de jeu et privé de sortir pour un moment. Aussi, nous tenions à nous excuser pour notre réponse abrupte. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepté ses excuses et d'excuser également le comportement de notre fils._

 _Cordialement,_  
 _Les parents de Sakon._ "

Le mot était suivi des signatures du père et de la mère. Il était temps, se dit la professeur, au bout de presque un mois, ils avaient enfin compris. Elle attrapa un stylo dans le pot à crayon de son bureau et composa sa réponse, les remerciant de leurs excuses et leur signalant que bien évidemment elle les acceptait. Après avoir apposé sa signature, elle ferma le carnet et sortit les copies de sa classe de première qu'elle devait corriger. La journée commençait bizarrement, autant elle était satisfaite des excuses des parents de Sakon, autant Naruto avait abordé un sujet sensible et contrariant. Elle appréciait discuter avec lui mais ces questions commençaient à devenir trop embarrassante. Peut-être devrait-elle tout lui expliquer pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions et ainsi continuer une conversation agréable et normale. Cette idée s'insinua dans ses pensées quelques minutes avant de finalement être contre balancé par sa méfiance.

Hinata avait finalement allumer son téléphone une fois sa journée terminée. A peine avait-elle déverrouillé sa carte sim que son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois : un carillon retentit pour indiquer un nouvel e-mail et une mélodie à la guitare suivit pour signaler deux nouveaux textos. Hinata ouvrit ses notifications pour regarder les expéditeurs. Le courriel venait de Naruto, les SMS de Sakura et Kiba. Hinata évita soigneusement d'appuyer sur la notification du courriel et ouvrit le message de Sakura. Son amie lui indiquait qu'elle rentrerait plus tard que prévu et qu'Hinata avait donc l'appartement pour elle ce soir. La professeur lui répondit rapidement et passa au message de Kiba. Le jeune homme avait oublié son agenda dans la salle des professeurs et lui demandait l'heure de la réunion organisée par le proviseur le lendemain. Hinata leva les yeux au ciel, Kiba était vraiment tête en l'air. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas encore avoir perdu de copies. Elle ouvrit son agenda et donna réponse à sa question. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle recevait un appel de Kiba.

" Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie, dit-il sans même la saluer quand elle décrocha.  
\- Sérieusement Kiba, tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires.  
\- C'est pas grave vu que tu es là ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
\- Tu seras bien embêté le jour où tu seras muté dans un autre établissement que moi.  
\- On s'en fout pour l'instant, on est ensemble.  
\- Ça a été aujourd'hui sinon ? Demanda-t-elle pour faire durer la conversation."

Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose que le courriel de Naruto qui attendait sa lecture.

" Ouais, j'ai fait disséquer des grenouilles à mes élèves de seconde.  
\- Pauvres grenouilles.  
\- Plutôt pauvres élèves, ouais, ils ont réussi à louper la moitié de leur exercice. C'était quand même pas compliqué de faire un dessin de ce qu'ils voyaient.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, ils n'ont pas la fibre artistique, rigola Hinata.  
\- J'espère qu'ils auront une meilleure excuse que ça. Et toi ça a été ?  
\- Il y a eu pire et il y a eu mieux. Sakon m'a donné un mot de ses parents où ils s'excusaient pour leur comportement de l'autre fois.  
\- C'est bien ça ! Ils avaient quand même bien abusé ...  
\- Tu m'étonnes, ils avaient eu aucun respect.  
\- Je suppose que ça c'était le mieux de ta journée et le pire ?  
\- Disons que ça n'a rien à avoir avec l'école.  
\- C'est le type d'Internet ? "

Kiba avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Parfois c'était pratique, d'autres fois un peu moins. Et aujourd'hui c'était l'autre fois. Hinata voulait ne pas y penser mais c'était raté.

" Oui, souffla-t-elle à contre cœur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- C'est compliqué...  
\- J'ai tout mon temps, insista le professeur de biologie."

La jeune femme détestait quand il était comme ça et il n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

"C'est juste que Shino a mis une putain de rubrique sur le forum où il rend hommage aux fondateurs. C'est complétement débile. Le problème est que le mec avec qui je discute a découvert que j'en ai fait parti.  
\- Et c'est pas bien ? Il a quand même la classe ton forum.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon forum. Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas bien, c'est que maintenant il n'arrête pas de parler de Shino.  
\- Oh merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui trouve à ce crétin ?  
\- Il veut que je lui en dise plus sur Shino.  
\- Dis-lui la vérité, comme ça tu seras tranquille.  
\- J'y ai pensé mais c'est ma vie privée. Hors de question que n'importe qui, connaissent mes problèmes ou je sais pas quoi. Cela m'ait déjà arrivé une fois et tu sais comment ça c'est terminé.  
\- Au final, tu l'apprécies ce type pour discuter avec lui, donc rien ne t'empêche de lui expliquer. Reste dans l'essentiel, pas besoin de t'étaler.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec mon retour sur le net ?  
\- Je ne suis pas contre, je veux juste que tu sois plus prudente, pas que tu n'es plus confiance en rien. "

Hinata devait avouer que Kiba avait toujours de bon conseil mais était-elle prête à les mettre en oeuvre ? Elle en n'était pas sûre. La conversation dévia sur autre chose. Les deux amis restèrent une bonne heure au téléphone jusque la jeune femme ne remarque qu'il était déjà presque vingt heure. Ne s'étant pas encore fait à dîner et ayant quelques exercices à corriger pour le lendemain, elle interrompit leur échange. Alors qu'elle réchauffait les restes du repas d'hier au micro-onde, Hinata se décida enfin à ouvrir l'e-mail de Naruto.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _J'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose, on dirait._

 _Eh bien, tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire._

D'après ce que je déduis tout est lié à Shino que se soit ton départ du forum ou ta réticence à te confier à un internaute. Peu importe ce que ce type t'as fait, tu ne peux pas vivre en n'ayant plus confiance ou en te bloquant dès tu vas sur Internet. Déjà parce que ça va te compliquer la vie (on est au XXIe siècle quand même) et ensuite parce que les gens sur le net ne sont pas tous mauvais.

Laisse-moi te le prouver. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi !

Soit elle était nulle pour dissimuler ses problèmes, soit elle tombait toujours sur des gens ayant la capacité de lire en elle. Entre Kiba et maintenant Naruto, Hinata était servi. Le jeune homme revenait à la même conclusion que Kiba, son malaise lui gâcherait la vie. Il fallait qu'elle fasse la différence entre méfiance et prudence. Peut-être devrait-elle les écouter ? En plus, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Naruto habite à l'autre bout du pays ou même à l'étranger, il ne rentrerait peut être jamais dans sa vie. Cette idée la rassurait et en même temps l'embêtait. C'était revenir à l'attitude qu' elle avait quand Hinata avait rencontré Shino et occulté les derniers mois passés. Son histoire l'avait vacciné. Elle voulait un contact, un vrai, quelque chose de réel. C'était sa seule façon d'avoir confiance.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _En plein dans le mille._

 _Prouves-moi que tu es quelqu'un de bien, prouves-moi qu'Internet ne regorge pas que d'escroc. Mais ma confiance tu ne l'auras jamais totalement en restant dans le monde virtuel._

* * *

 _Hello !_ Voici le chapitre trois ! Bon je sais pas trop quoi en penser. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à continuer à en laisser :)


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello ! Me voici avec le chapitre 4 et pour une fois, j'ouvre un chapitre avec un peu de blabla. Je voulais répondre à vos reviews !

 **Saiken-chan** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que les messages dans les objets te plaisent. C'est ce que je préfère écrire dans les mails ahah. Oui je compte approfondir l'histoire Shino-Hinata (je ne sais pas si tu avais vu mon message privé). Merci pour tes reviews !

 **LBubu** : effectivement les chapitres ne sont pas très long mais ils font quand même aux alentours de 3000 mots ! En tout cas, Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font plaisir !

 **Jade** : Une rencontre est possible en effet mais ça je te laisse le découvrir dans la suite ! Merci pour ta review ! Et encore, niveau délai tu as de la chance, je la publie assez vite cette fiction x) Je suis plutôt du genre lente normalement !

 **lilice** : oui, j'avais bien reçu ta review ne t'inquiète pas ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci de commenter à chaque fois :)

Et aux autres, _**merci** _!

* * *

Chapitre **IV**

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. La salle à manger était faiblement éclairée par la lumière, qui traversaient les fenêtres de la pièce, provenant des lampadaires de la rue . A quelques mètres, le voyant rouge de la télévision se reflétait sur la table basse en verre du salon. C'était silencieux et inanimé. Soudain, un vibrement à intervalle régulier et une sonnerie mélodique cassèrent le silence. Le salon fut éclairé par la lumière de l'écran du téléphone posé négligemment sur le canapé qui affichait une notification. Le bruit s'arrêta et seule la luminosité resta encore quelques instants avant de diminuer et de s'éteindre rendant la pièce à son état initial.

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un halo de lumière sur le sol, et Naruto sortit gagnant ainsi le salon. Il tira sur sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon et bailla bruyamment. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à son téléphone portable. En passant, il alluma la lampe qui se trouvait à côté du canapé. Naruto empoigna son téléphone, le déverrouilla et avant de regarder la notification, porta son attention sur l'heure. Il était déjà vingt heure. Il soupira, exaspéré de voir que la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Il lisait un manuscrit et n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout en ouvrant l'application lui permettant d'accéder à la messagerie sur son smartphone.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _En plein dans le mille._

 _Prouves-moi que tu es quelqu'un de bien, prouves-moi qu'Internet ne regorge pas que d'escroc. Mais ma confiance tu ne l'auras jamais totalement en restant dans le monde virtuel._

Naruto sourit. Ça avait fonctionné, elle avait franchi une étape, petite, mais elle l'avait fait. Hinata acceptait enfin réellement le fait qu'ils entretenaient un échange concret. Au début, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, cette fille l'avait énervé. Elle prônait la discussion dans son commentaire pour au final dire et faire tout le contraire dans leur conversation. Cependant son énervement avait laissé le pas à la curiosité, Naruto avait vite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond dans son attitude. Alors il avait voulu savoir, puis quand il en avait su un peu plus, il avait voulu l'aider. Leur discussion autour de la série avait bien aidé également à le faire changer d'avis sur Hinata. Ses remarques, son amusement et sa passion l'avait emporté sur ce qu'il avait assimilé à de l'hypocrisie et à une attitude hautaine. Elle était exactement l'inverse : ouverte et modeste. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs complètement nié la réussite de son travail sur le forum.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Merci !_

 _Allons-y étape par étape, je sais que la confiance est quelque chose d'important.  
Je peux déjà te dire que je ne t'ai jamais menti. On est d'accord c'est facile à dire, difficile à prouver.  
Voici mon numéro de téléphone ( __00-19-99-10_ _), appelles quand tu veux. Cela te prouvera un peu plus que je suis bien un homme. C'est déjà ça non ?_

C'était à elle de continuer à jouer le jeu maintenant. Naruto voulait vraiment l'aider à avancer, lui redonner un peu confiance et de sincérité. Ses amis lui avaient fait remarquer qu'il n'y gagnait rien et qu'Hinata était trop problématique à ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait mais Naruto avait toujours eu le cœur sur la main. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la pitié. C'était de la gentillesse désintéressée. Le jeune homme avait une philosophie de vie très altruiste. Et puis, il avait appris à apprécier la jeune femme à travers leur échange. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs dont leur intérêt particulier pour les séries policières. D'ailleurs, quand ils parlaient d'émission télé, Hinata répondait dans la minute mais comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de thème plus privé, la jeune femme tardait à retourner sa réponse. L'éditeur ne s'en formalisait pas, il avait bien compris qu'elle réfléchissait au moindre pas qu'elle faisait vers lui. Alors, il reposa son téléphone sur le canapé et regagna la pièce qu'il avait quitté sans rien éteindre derrière lui. C'était sa chambre, qui lui servait par la même occasion de bureau. Sur son lit se trouvait plusieurs livres et des pages manuscrites éparpillées. Naruto regroupa les feuilles, les posa au dessus des livres et empila le tout sur sa table de chevet. Il récupéra son pyjama qui traînait sous les draps et se changea. Il attrapa son ordinateur, éteignit la lumière et sortit pour à nouveau s'affaler sur le canapé. Naruto navigua dans ses fichiers, ouvrit un dossier intitulé "Film" et double-cliqua sur la première icône. Un lecteur multimédia apparut et le fichier, qu'il avait lancé, démarra. Naruto le mit sur pause le temps de brancher son ordinateur à la prise HDMI de sa télévision. L'écran de son ordinateur s'afficha sur l'écran du téléviseur. Le jeune homme appuya sur play et s'installa sur son canapé pour regarder le film. Il avait assez travaillé pour ce soir.

Un bruit étouffé très désagréable le réveilla. C'était son réveil qui sonnait depuis sa chambre. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux et manqua de tomber en voulant se retourner. Il avait oublié qu'il s'était endormi sur son canapé. Il attrapa son téléphone et constata qu'il avait déjà trente minutes de retard. Il se leva précipitamment sans même faire attention au fait qu'il avait reçu des courriels d'Hinata.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Pourquoi ?_

 _Tu ne te poses pas de question ? Il est probable que ce soit moi l'escroc dont je parlais..._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _C'est moi qui devrait te remercier._

 _Je peux faire n'importe quoi avec ton numéro maintenant._

Naruto enfila rapidement sa veste de costume en attrapant une pomme dans la cuisine et courra presque jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Pomme à moitié mangée en main et sac à doc sur les épaules, Naruto hâtait le pas. Les débuts de sa maison d'édition ne risquait pas d'être bon si le patron arrivait en retard un jour sur deux, parce que oui, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il travaillait si tard le soir, que depuis la semaine dernière, Naruto s'endormait régulièrement sur son canapé. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le jour à ne pas manquer. Il faisait passer des entretiens d'embauche et il avait à peine vingt minutes pour arriver avant les premiers candidats, or il y avait trente minutes de marche jusqu'au bureau de sa maison d'édition.

Le jeune homme arriva essoufflé dans son bureau. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre et se jeta presque sur sa chaise. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait marché aussi vite pour aller bosser. Naruto avait finalement mis un peu moins de vingt minutes pour rejoindre sa maison d'édition. Il ne savait même pas que c'était physiquement possible de faire le trajet aussi rapidement. Il ne s'octroya que deux petites minutes de repos avant d'allumer son ordinateur et lever les volets des différentes pièces.. Le local, qu'il louait, n'était pas très grand mais était de taille suffisante pour sa petite entreprise. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un hall rectangulaire que le jeune patron avait décoré avec soin. A droite, un petit coin détente avait été installé avec des petits fauteuils couleur pastel et une table basse en bois clair. Des étagères et bibliothèques composaient la majorité de la décoration. En face, une salle de réunion était encore fermée et inoccupée. Au fond, deux pièces juxtaposées attendaient d'accueillir des employés afin de remplir leur fonction de bureau. Entre les fauteuils du hall et une étagère proche des salles arrières se trouvait un escalier en métal qui menait à une mezzanine où se trouvait le bureau de Naruto. Ce dernier était recouvert d'un tas de manuscrit et de papiers administratifs. Naruto tentait de trouver une perle rare et depuis plusieurs mois, il lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Un jeune auteur était d'ailleurs venu le voir et c'était le premier livre que Naruto avait publié. Cela avait demandé du temps et un sacré investissement. Le livre avait connu un succès relatif mais cela avait permis au blond de se faire connaître et depuis les manuscrits affluaient, il avait enfin pu créer sa maison d'édition et le besoin de recruter s'était fait sentir. Naruto cherchait un secrétaire d'édition et un correcteur. Il employait du personnel indépendant mais il avait maintenant besoin de pouvoir gérer les rémunérations comme il l'entendait pour ne pas faire couler son entreprise. Quand le premier candidat passa la porte d'entrée, Naruto était prêt et l'accueillit chaleureusement.

C'est seulement quand il prit sa pause déjeuner que Naruto remarqua les courriels d'Hinata. Elle n'avait pas totalement tort mais en réalité, l'éditeur se moquait bien de tout cela. Ses réponses le faisaient sourire.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _pourquoi dois-tu me remercier ?_

 _Ahahah Eh bien je changerai de numéro de téléphone ce n'est pas un problème. Mais non, effectivement je ne me pose pas toutes ces questions. Rien que ta réaction me fait dire que tu n'utiliseras pas mon numéro n'importe comment !_

Devant son ordinateur, Naruto cliqua sur "envoyer" tout en avalant une bouchée du sandwich qu'il avait acheté pour son déjeuner. Il fit bouger sa souris vers la croix rouge pour fermer la fenêtre qui correspondait à sa messagerie. Le jeune homme porta son attention sur les curriculum vitae des candidats du matin, étudiant ses notes et les différentes lignes de formation de ces derniers. Plusieurs CV retenaient son attention, son choix allait être complexe.

Pour une fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Naruto avait pu rentrer chez lui relativement tôt et avait pu s'adonner à son activité favorite : le footing. Le nuit commençait à tomber et la fraîcheur de la soirée était agréable pour courir. L'éditeur avait pour habitude de faire son jogging en écoutant de la musique et suivait toujours le même parcours, il faisait le tour de son quartier et passait par un petit parc pour regagner son appartement de l'autre côté de la rue. Il arrivait à l'entrée de l'espace vert quand son téléphone sonna. Naruto s'arrêta, ôta ses écouteurs et décrocha.

"Allô ? Uzumaki, se présenta-t-il."

Il y eu un silence. Personne ne répondit. Naruto regarda l'écran de son téléphone pour vérifier le numéro. C'était un numéro inconnu. Sans doute une publicité, se dit-il, mais par précaution, il essaya une nouvelle fois.

"Allô. Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Toujours rien, seulement des grésillements bien qu'il cru percevoir un souffle de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand le silence fut interrompu. C'était une voix féminine, elle semblait assez éloignée et il en déduit que ce n'était pas elle derrière le téléphone.

"Hinata, tu veux manger quoi ?"

Et la communication s'arrêta soudainement. Naruto n'entendit plus que des bips à répétition lui signalant que la ligne avait été interrompu. C'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre. S'il avait bien entendu, quelqu'un venait d'appeler une personne du nom d'Hinata. S'il rajoutait le fait que la communication a été coupé de suite après, cela voulait dire que la personne derrière le téléphone ne pouvait qu'être Hinata. Il n'en connaissait qu'une et il venait de lui donner son numéro. Naruto sourit tout en soupirant. Au moins, elle avait appelé. C'était un étrange appel certes mais c'était déjà ça. Le jeune homme remit ses écouteurs et continua sa course.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, à peine ses baskets enlevées, Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant le temps de déposer son lecteur mp3 et son téléphone sur la table du séjour. Quand il en sortit dix minutes plus tard, le blond se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette et avait enfilé seulement un pantalon de survêtement. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce principale dont les lumières étaient encore éteinte, son téléphone portable clignotait. Un petit voyant vert s'allumait et s'éteignait alternativement. C'était la couleur indiquant un e-mail.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _parce que la plupart des gens aurait laissé tomber depuis longtemps avec moi._

 _Tu devrais être plus prudent quand même._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi, c'est agréable de te parler._

 _Et toi, tu devrais parler quand tu appelles quelqu'un, c'est plus poli._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _d'autres diraient casse-pied, mais je te remercie et te retourne la remarque !_

 _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _on tente de nier ?_

 _Oh aller, arrêtes. Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Hinata, tu veux manger quoi ?, c'est un peu gros pour que cela soit une coïncidence._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Je ne peux nier ce que je n'ai pas fait._

 _Et bien c'était une coïncidence._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _j'espère que tu es meilleure menteuse en vrai._

 _Tu comptais me parler ou pas ?_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Malheureusement non._

 _Désolé, sur le coup, je ne savais pas quoi dire._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Pas de bol ! ahahah._

 _J'hésite entre penser que c'était mignon et trouver cela ridicule._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _C'est pas drôle._

 _Tu peux le dire, c'était ridicule ! Ahah._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Je t'apprendrai à mentir alors !_

 _Si c'est toi qui le dis ..._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _oh la, y a du boulot !_

 _N'en profites pas trop non plus !_

Naruto quitta sa messagerie pour entrer dans le menu "Appel" de son téléphone, sélectionna "tous les appels" et se retrouva en face d'une liste de ses derniers appels, manqués comme reçus. Le premier de la liste était le plus récent. Naruto appuya sur la ligne et une communication débuta. Une sonnerie retentit, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Au bout de la cinquième, Naruto commençait à croire qu'elle ne répondrait vraiment pas quand enfin elle décrocha.

"Allô, commença Naruto. Tu vas me parler cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il y eut un blanc.

"Mais, dit-il en prolongeant la syllabe sur un ton enfantin. Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas recommencer !"

Un doux rire se fit entendre.

"Bonsoir, Naruto."

Naruto pouvait entendre quelques hésitations dans l'intonation de la voix d'Hinata mais elles se dissipaient au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Sa voix était douce et élégante. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu la chance d'entendre son rire quand il sortait des bêtises pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'était un rire clair et mélodieux.

"Finalement, je devrais peut-être remercier la personne qui t'as coupé dans ton élan tout à l'heure. En vrai, tu ne m'aurais jamais rappelé ou bien même répondu si je ne t'avais pas pris en flagrant délit, n'est-ce pas?  
\- C'est bien possible, admit Hinata. Sakura a le chic pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment.  
\- Moi je dirais plutôt au bon moment. Qui est Sakura ?  
\- C'est mon amie et colocataire.  
\- Vous vivez ensemble depuis longtemps ?  
\- Ça doit faire cinq ans maintenant, réfléchit-elle. On a emménagé ensemble au début de nos études supérieures donc oui, cinq ans.  
\- Et vous vous supportez encore? plaisanta le jeune homme. J'ai fait ça une année avec un ami, on a failli se battre au bout de deux semaines parce que personne ne voulait aller faire les courses. Je ne sais toujours pas comment on a fait pour survivre.  
\- Effectivement, comment avez-vous fait ? Rigola Hinata. On n'a pas ce genre de problème donc on s'en sort plutôt bien !"

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Hinata se livrait un peu plus que ce que Naruto aurait pensé. Visiblement, un contact plus direct lui convenait mieux. En une petite heure de conversation, il en avait appris plus qu'en un mois d'échange virtuel. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de n'importe quoi, de leur façon de vivre, de penser, des actualités, de leur centre d'intérêt... Cependant, une chose restait encore un mystère et la jeune femme esquivait tout sujet pouvant y amener : son histoire avec Shino. Naruto n'en avait pas pris conscience à travers les messages mais cette histoire la touchait encore beaucoup. Alors, il prit la décision de ne plus la forcer. Il ne renonçait pas à savoir, non, dès qu'elle lui laisserait la possibilité de poser des questions, il ne se gênerait pas mais désormais, Naruto n'en parlerait plus de lui-même.

* * *

Et voilà ! Reviews ? :D


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir ! Je suis de retour et avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ! Je m'excuse pour le temps de publication de ce chapitre, un peu plus d'un mois depuis le dernier, et je m'excuse d'avance pour la publication du prochain qui je pense mettra aussi du temps car j'ai repris l'université et le travail de mon mémoire me prend beaucoup (trop) de temps !

Cette fiction est prévue comme une mini-fiction comme je l'ai déjà annoncé lors du premier chapitre. Vous avez surement remarqué que nous arrivons au cinquième chapitre et ce n'est pas la fin. Il y aura un sixième chapitre qui je pense celui là sera le dernier. Il y aura bien évidemment un épilogue ! Je tenais aussi à vous faire remarquer que j'use d'ellipse temporelle tout au long de ce chapitre ainsi qu'entre les chapitres. Il s'est passé du temps entre le chapitre IV et le V. Tout comme entre les différentes scènes de ce chapitre ! De plus, comme c'est une mini-fiction, cela explique aussi pourquoi je n'introduis pas des masses de personnages. Je pense quand même avoir pas mal développé l'histoire même si je dois reconnaître que le thème demanderai une plus longue publication.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression de redite dans la moitié du chapitre. Seule la fin me convient. J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience pour savoir ce qu'il en ait !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font tellement plaisir. Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont "fav." ! Je suis contente que ma fiction plaise :)

* * *

Chapitre **V**

Depuis leur première discussion, des dizaines avaient défilées tout en ajoutant les courriels. Suspendus au bout de leurs téléphones ou assis devant leurs écrans d'ordinateurs, les deux jeunes adultes communiquaient quasiment tous les jours. Hinata était relativement plus ouverte, Naruto moins insistant bien que sa curiosité reprenait le dessus régulièrement. Par respect, il se contentait de conversation anodine. Par égard, elle acceptait de se livrer un peu plus. Une complicité était née entre eux.

" Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé : d'où viens-tu ? Demanda Naruto à travers son téléphone.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Pour une fois qu'une question t'échappe, pouffa Hinata.  
\- C'est ça, moques-toi ! grommela le jeune homme.  
\- Pour une fois, que ce n'est pas toi qui me charrie ! répliqua la professeur.  
\- Et ma question ?  
\- J'habite à Konoha."

Et pour la première fois, ce fut Naruto qui laissa un silence plané avant de reprendre surexcité.

"Sérieux ! cria-t-il pratiquement. Non arrêtes, c'est une blague !  
\- Non, je suis sérieuse, j'habite vraiment à Konoha.  
\- Tu veux savoir la meilleure ?  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

La jeune femme était à moitié intriguée et à moitié inquiète. Elle se doutait légèrement de la raison de sa réaction si expressive et cela l'inquiétait. Était-elle vraiment prête à entendre ce que Naruto allait lui dire ? Elle en doutait.

"J'habite aussi à Konoha !"

Naruto laissa éclater un rire. Il n'en revenait pas, cette coïncidence était une sacrée surprise et l'enchantait mais il était aussi conscient que ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque.

"Le monde est petit, répondit Hinata en feignant de rire."

Mais sa voix trahissait sa réserve à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ce n'est pas que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir, au contraire, Hinata appréciait Naruto mais elle avait peur de l'enchaînement d'événements qui pouvait arriver avec cette révélation.

"Comme tu dis !"

Et comme à chaque fois, où la jeune femme était embarrassée, Naruto détourna la conversation vers un autre sujet. Il savait parfaitement quand ils abordaient un point où elle ne voulait pas s'étendre et faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas s'y attarder. C'était ce qu'Hinata aimait le plus chez lui et trouvait aussi le plus surprenant, comment pouvait-il la comprendre aussi bien ?

Naruto s'était accordé une pause déjeuner plus longue qu'à l'accoutumé et avait retrouvé son meilleur ami dans un restaurant de son quartier. Sasuke Uchiwa était un ami de longue date, ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège. Sasuke était membre des forces de l'ordre de Konoha. Il sortait tout juste de l'Académie de police. C'était de famille, sa mère, son père tout comme son frère faisait partie de la police de la ville.

"Tu veux que je cherche où elle habite ?  
\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama Naruto. Je veux gagner sa confiance, pas passer pour un psychopathe !  
\- C'était une blague ! Détends-toi. Je n'en ai pas le droit de toute façon.  
\- En plus, elle ne voudra jamais me rencontrer.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Elle était prête à passer à un contact oral mais pas encore à franchir le pas d'une rencontre IRL *****.  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'accroches à cette fille, murmura Sasuke.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je l'aime bien, je suppose.  
\- M'ouais."

Tout cela paraissait flou à Sasuke et pour dire la vérité, lui passait par-dessus la tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Naruto ne se prenne pas trop la tête.

"Alors tes recrutement, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te convienne ? Demanda Sasuke en enfournant un bout de viande dans sa bouche.  
\- Je pense, répondit Naruto la bouche pleine. Je dois recontacter un type, je me souviens même plus de son nom.  
\- Ca commence bien, dis donc, ironisa son ami.  
\- Oh ça va, il y a sa photo sur son CV et puis j'ai noté sur une feuille qui je devais rappeler.  
\- Tu as perdu la feuille ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il perplexe.  
\- Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné, c'est tout. Répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.  
\- Merci pour ton soutien, Sasuke, ça fait toujours plaisir."

Sasuke rigola alors que Naruto boudait. L'ami de l'éditeur ne manquait jamais une occasion de pouvoir l'embêter et ce depuis leur toute première rencontre. A force, Naruto s'y était habitué et lui aussi faisait de même dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était donc de bonne guerre.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :**

 _Quel quartier de Konoha habites-tu ?_

Le téléphone de Naruto posé à côté de son verre vibra et l'écran s'illumina affichant une notification. La bannière délivra une partie du courriel qui venait d'arriver et Naruto cru rêver.

"Sérieusement ? Dit-il étonné en prenant en main son téléphone.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Elle me demande dans quel quartier j'habite.  
\- On dirait que tu te trompais sur son envie d'IRL ou de je ne sais quoi !  
\- C'est bizarre, souffla Naruto.  
\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, elle va dans ton sens, le sermonna Sasuke."

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Tu poses des questions maintenant ?_

 _Quartier Senju, près de la bibliothèque municipale._

Naruto fit exprès de ne pas retourner la question, voulant que l'information vienne d'elle directement.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Comme tout être humain, il m'arrive d'avoir quelques réflexions, oui._

 _Oh oui, je connais, c'est un chouette quartier. Je vis dans le quartier Sarutobi._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu étais un robot, zut alors !_

 _C'est où ? Du côté de la ligne du Métro "Hokage" non ?_

Si Naruto avait parié, il aurait perdu et beaucoup, le jeune homme aurait tout misé sur le fait qu'elle ne lui dise rien du tout sur son lieu d'habitation. Le blond était agréablement surpris.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Désolé d'avoir détruit ton fantasme robotique_

 _C'est ça grosso modo la zone entre "Hokage" et le théâtre._

Du côté d'Hinata, ce soudain intérêt n'était pas désintéressé. Elle voulait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et espérait ainsi pouvoir éloigner quelques temps la question fatidique du rendez-vous. La jeune femme pensait que s'il n'avait pas l'initiative de la conversation, il y aurait plus de chance qu'il ne propose rien et elle pouvait orienter la discussion comme elle le voulait. Pour l'instant, cela fonctionnait.

Le réfectoire de l'établissement scolaire n'était pas séparé entre élèves et professeurs. Adulte comme adolescent se mêlaient dans la grande salle de repas. A côté de la ligne de distribution des plats, des micro-ondes étaient mis à la disposition de tous pour chauffer leur propre plat. Hinata attendait devant l'un d'eux afin de récupérer son repas une fois chaud et pour patienter, elle observait la salle. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Kiba qui commençait à manger devant une chaise vide où était posé les affaires de la professeur d'histoire, puis elle survola la pièce des yeux à la recherche de visage qu'elle connaissait. Elle repéra Sakon et son frère jumeau au fond près de la sortie qui visiblement se moquait de la table voisine. Hinata soupira, décidément, il n'avait pas envie de changer malgré les avertissements et les punitions. La sonnerie du micro-onde indiquant la fin du temps de chauffe interrompit sa contemplation. La jeune femme récupéra son plat et traversa le réfectoire pour s'asseoir en face de Kiba.

"Sakon est encore en train d'embêter ses camarades, informa-t-elle Kiba.  
\- Ça t'étonne encore ? répondit le professeur de biologie résigné.  
\- Non mais ça m'exaspère. C'est un bon élève.  
\- Non non c'est un petit con, c'est tout, corrigea Kiba en chuchotant pour éviter d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hinata.  
\- Kiba, tu pourrais être plus impliqué, le réprimanda-t-elle.  
\- Tu veux que je m'implique ? Si je m'implique, je le fais renvoyer, proclama-t-il.  
\- Non mais ça va pas ? Hors de question !  
\- Alors je ne m'implique pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules et avalant une tomate, l'air de rien.  
\- T'es impossible des fois, tu le sais ça ?  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Plaisanta le jeune homme."

Kiba avait prononcé la dernière phrase un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et les élèves assis à la même table se tournèrent vers eux. Hinata leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à rougir en remarquant que les élèves chuchotaient pour commenter la dernière phrase du professeur de biologie.

"Oups ! Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise...  
\- Non, tu crois ? Ironisa son amie."

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Pas grave, je vais pouvoir changer de fantasme maintenant..._

 _Ah oui je vois ! C'est assez chic comme quartier dis donc ahah_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Ah oui et tu vas passer à quoi ? Fétichisme ?_

 _Surtout du côté du théâtre, mais je suis à l'opposé, c'est plus abordable._

"J'espère que tu ne comptes pas passer le repas sur ton téléphone. Je sais que tu l'aimes ce type mais quand même, se moqua Kiba, pense un peu à moi !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! S'indigna Hinata. Et puis, je ne le connais pas.  
\- Aller c'est ça, tu l'aimes bien un peu non quand même, et tu parles H24 avec lui, tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne le connais pas.  
\- Okay je l'apprécie mais c'est différent et puis je sais des choses sur lui mais je ne le connais pas, pas temps que je ne l'aurai pas vu.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ça t'éviterait de te retrouver dans la même situation qu'avec Shino."

Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait parlé des années avec Shino et quand était venu le moment d'une rencontre IRL, tout c'était compliqué. Hinata était loin d'avoir envie de revivre cela et le fait que les conversations virtuelles tout comme téléphoniques avec Naruto se passaient plus que bien, accentué sa réticence. Dans le même temps, elle se rendait compte qu'une contradiction naissait. Elle voulait faire confiance à Naruto, mais cela ne passerait que par une vraie rencontre, mais cette idée la terrifiait et elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, déclara-t-elle pour camoufler son embarras.  
\- Je ne pense pas, non."

Hinata avait laissé la situation telle quelle, entre une volonté apparente d'aller vers lui et une réalité qui était au point mort. Et sa stratégie marchait parfaitement. Naruto était persuadé qu'avec ses dernières questions la demande viendrait d'Hinata et d'ici peu. Il était loin de s'imaginer que la jeune femme n'en avait pas du tout l'attention. C'était mieux ainsi. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais sa discussion avec Kiba la faisait culpabiliser, son ami avait un peu raison. Elle redoutait de se faire avoir comme avec Shino. Elle avait attendu des années et sa tromperie avait encore plus dure. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la possibilité de changer de mode opératoire et savoir immédiatement si sa relation avec Naruto était réelle ou si Hinata s'était encore fait avoir. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Hinata, assise dans le canapé un livre en main - mais sans vraiment lire - réfléchissait à tout cela sans voir de solution quand son téléphone vibra et la sonnerie retentit. Sakura qui était assise à côté d'elle et regardait la télévision ne manqua pas de la charrier, sachant très bien qui était son interlocuteur. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'y en avait qu'un : Naruto.

"Roméo appelle Juliette !  
\- Très drôle, Sakura ! T'es vraiment une comique toi !  
\- À ton service, rigola son amie"

Hinata posa son livre sur la table du salon et décrocha le téléphone qu'elle avait récupéré en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en répondant.

"Bonsoir.  
\- Salut ! Répondit gaiement Naruto. Comment tu vas ?  
\- Fatiguée mais ça va. Et toi ?  
\- Pareil. Longue journée !  
\- Même fatigué, tu parais toujours en forme d'après ta voix. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.  
\- Ah bon ? C'est sans doute parce que je te parle, dit-il avec un petit rire gêné mais franc.  
\- C'est gentil, murmura Hinata embarassée, mais je suis sûre que ta bonne humeur est constante chez toi !  
\- Ça, tu n'as qu'une seule façon de le constater et vérifier...  
\- Oh mais je le contaste déjà, c'était une affirmation.  
\- Belle esquive ! Marmonna le jeune homme."

Un silence s'installa. C'est Naruto qui le rompit.

"Tu sais que je ne veux pas te brusquer ou autre, mais je ne sais pas si j'arrive à bien comprendre où tu veux en venir. Tu prends l'initiative de me demander où j'habite, à me parler de ton quartier. On est tous les deux conscients que nos quartiers ne sont pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Je pensais que tu étais prête pour l'IRL.  
\- C'est compliqué, Naruto.  
\- Facile cette réponse. Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Dis-moi, je veux comprendre.  
\- Je veux faire ta connaissance Naruto. Vraiment, ne doute pas de ça. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, c'est juste que la dernière fois que j'ai tenté une rencontre, tout s'est effondré. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence.  
\- C'était Shino, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui."

Hinata entendit Naruto respirer. Il inspirait profondément comme pour se calmer.

"J'ai vraiment envie de frapper ce type, tu sais ça ? Ça m'énerve à un point. Il contrôle ta vie même après en être sorti. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut blesser une personne à ce point sans même s'en soucier, dit-il d'une traite comme pour évacuer sa colère. Je comprends que tu es peur mais je ne suis pas Shino.  
\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te parler de nos lieux d'habitation.  
\- Tu as fait un premier pas, fais le deuxième.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Réfléchis-y alors."

Kiba traversait le hall de l'établissement scolaire pour se rendre dans la salle des professeurs, des élèves le saluèrent quand il allait entrer dans la salle. C'était des jeunes de sa classe de première.

"Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez fait vos devoirs, leur rappela-t-il en les saluant, parce qu'on les corrige tout à l'heure.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, on vous a fait de jolis dessins ! Répondit un garçon sur un ton moqueur.  
\- Je vous ai demandé un cœur anatomique, hein, anatomique, répéta-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
\- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Rigola un autre élève."

Kiba secoua la tête en fermant la porte derrière lui, il s'attendait au pire, cette classe avait tendance à lui faire de petites blagues sachant très bien que ça l'irritait au plus haut point. Le professeur de biologie était sûr de se retrouver face à des feuilles tapissés de cœurs symboliques et non anatomique. Pire, peut être même des dessins d'Hinata et lui. Kiba était plongé dans ses pensés et manqua de foncer dans son amie en se retournant. Hinata l'attendait de pied ferme à quelques mètres de la porte depuis que le jeune homme l'avait ouverte.

"Bon sang, Hinata, tu m'as fait peur !  
\- Je peux te parler ?  
\- C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, non ?  
\- En privé, s'il te plait, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour faire comprendre à Kiba que la présence des autres professeurs la dérangeait.  
\- Oui, si tu veux, répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils."

Hinata était à la limite de le pousser hors de la salle des professeurs. Les deux collègues firent quelques mètres pour se diriger vers un couloir peu fréquenté. Hinata tourna à gauche dans un couloir vide et Kiba la suivit.

"Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea Kiba.  
\- Si je rencontre Naruto, tu m'accompagnes ?"

Kiba eut un pas de recul, c'était quoi cette question ?

"Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être avec moi mais juste dans les parages.  
\- C'est encore plus bizarre, proclama le jeune homme.  
\- Je ne veux pas y aller seule, ça me rassurait de savoir que tu es là. S'il te plait, Kiba ! Le supplia-t-elle.  
\- Je sais bien qu'on ne sait jamais sur qui tu vas tomber, donc je comprends ton inquiétude mais je fais quoi moi pendant que tu passes du bon temps ?  
\- Je peux demander à Sakura de venir ? tu ne seras pas seul comme ça !  
\- T'avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Disons que j'avais mon argumentaire oui.  
\- Bon ok, marché conclu.  
\- Merci, Kiba, tu es génial !"

Hinata l'embrassa sur la joue avant de reprendre.

"J'en parle à Sakura et je te tiens au courant.  
\- ouais, ouais, je peux y aller maintenant ? Je dois récupérer des copies avant d'aller en cours."

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Après réflexion..._

 _Tu fais quelque chose jeudi soir ?_

Hinata hésitait à appuyer sur la touche envoyer . Plus elle attendait, plus elle savait qu'elle allait changer d'avis. Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois des yeux son message et cliqua en détournant le regard, comme si elle commettait une grave erreur.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _j'aime quand tu réfléchis._

 _Sérieusement ? Je suis libre jeudi soir._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _J'espère ne pas le regretter._

 _Jeudi, 20 heures, bar La Grenouille._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Tu ne le regretteras pas !_

 _Comment je te reconnaîtrai ?_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _J'aimerai te croire._

 _Je porterai une écharpe rouge._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Crois-moi !_

 _Pour ma part, tu ne pourras pas me louper, je suis blond._ ** _*_**

Deux jours et Hinata sera enfin capable de lui accorder sa pleine confiance. Deux jours et tout pouvait à nouveau s'effondrer. Deux jours à attendre durant lesquels son coeur ne tiendrais sûrement pas et sa raison la tourmenterais. Deux jours et elle le rencontrerais ! La jeune professeur s'était attachée à Naruto, elle devait bien l'admettre. C'était quelqu'un qui savait écouter, conseiller, et était toujours de bonne humeur. Il était attentionné et gentil. Peut-être un peu trop hyperactif. Ils avaient beaucoup de centre d'intérêt en commun, mise à part les séries TV policières grâce auxquelles ils s'étaient rencontrés. Pour toutes ces raison, Hinata appréhendait cette rencontre IRL. D'autant plus que la jeune femme était parfaitement consciente qu'elle allait devoir lui livrer de plus ample explication sur son aversion récente aux relations virtuelles : elle allait devoir lui parler de sa relation avec Shino.

"C'est un plan foireux, tu le sais ça ? S'exclama Sakura."

Hinata et Sakura s'étaient installées dans leur séjour pour dîner quand la professeur avait abordé le sujet de la rencontre et son idée que ses amis l'accompagne.

"S'il apprend que nous sommes là, ça va paraître vraiment mais vraiment bizarre ! Ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Kiba a dit la même chose et au final il a accepté.  
\- Kiba ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, soupira l'étudiante en médecine, tu es sa meilleure amie.  
\- Et tu es ma meilleure amie donc ..."

Sakura la dévisagea, c'était le pire argument qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

"Tu ne m'auras pas comme Kiba !  
\- Bien alors, changeons d'argument. Qui te dit que Naruto n'est pas un _serial killer_ ***** ?  
\- Rien mais rien n'indique non plus qu'il ne soit pas un mec normal tout simplement.  
\- Pense à Kiba alors, il sera tout seul à s'ennuyer dans son coin..."

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses regarda son amie, Hinata était prête à lui donner une autre raison de l'accompagner, elle n'attendait que sa réponse. Sakura se mit à rire.

"Laisse tomber Hinata, je te fais marcher. Bien sûr que je viens. Hors de question que je te ramasse à la petite cuillère cette fois, si jamais c'est un arnaqueur, il va le sentir passer ! Déclara Sakura en montrant son poing."

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Sakura avait toujours tendance à s'emporter mais c'était vraiment une bonne amie. La professeur pouvait compter sur elle.

 **À :** HH ( ...)

 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** _Jour-J_

 _Tu es toujours sûre de toi ? On se voit ce soir alors._

Hinata avait une boule au ventre depuis le matin. Elle était angoissée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, même lorsqu'elle avait passé son concours de l'enseignement, elle n'avait pas connu un tel état de stress. La jeune femme avait, durant ces deux jours d'attente, de nombreuses fois pris son téléphone ou allumé son ordinateur avec l'envie irrésistible d'annuler le rendez-vous et de trouver un prétexte bidon pour s'échapper. Mais Sakura avait veillé au grain, maintenant que son amie avait fait un nouveau pas, il était hors de question pour la future médecin qu'elle fasse deux pas en arrière. Sakura avait ainsi encouragé et motivé Hinata à chaque coup de mou.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** _Jour-J_

 _Oui, on se voit ce soir !_

La fin de la journée était arrivée bien trop vite pour Hinata qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à déstresser. Elle était plantée devant sa penderie réfléchissant désespérément à l'endroit où elle avait bien pu ranger sa fichue écharpe rouge. Elle se maudissait déjà de lui avoir dit qu'elle la mettrait, ça faisait des années que la professeur ne l'avait pas porté. C'était le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête et qui semblait être assez reconnaissable et voyant pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas à quoi vous ressemblez. Elle se voyait déjà être ridicule en lui envoyant un message pour lui dire d'oublier l'écharpe rouge parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.

"Hinata, c'est pas ça que tu cherches ? Demanda Sakura en ouvrant la porte de la chambre une écharpe rouge en main.  
\- Si ! Cria presque Hinata, soulagée. Où était-elle ? Merci Sakura, tu me sauves la vie.  
\- Elle était dans mon armoire. Il me semblait que tu me l'avais prêté alors j'ai été fouillé un peu dans mon bazar."

Hinata remercia encore une fois son amie en prenant l'écharpe. Elle était longue, en laine et à chaque extrémité quelques mailles s'étaient desserrées à force d'avoir tiré dessus. Il n'y avait pas d'étiquette, signe que l'écharpe avait été tricoté à la main. C'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait fabriqué pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Malgré son ancienneté, cette écharpe était encore belle et le rouge de la laine n'avait pas déteint avec les lavages.

Le bar _La Grenouille_ était un bar de taille modeste mais qui grouillait toujours de monde. De l'extérieur, il ne payait pas de mine, la façade était sombre et sobre. Seule la petite enseigne en forme de grenouille indiquait la présence d'un bar, sans elle, personne n'aurait pu deviné que ce local abritait de quoi boire un verre pour se détendre. C'était principalement un bar d'habitué mais sa clientèle était assez jeune, en fin d'après-midi il était envahit de lycéens, alors qu'en soirée c'était des étudiants ou de jeunes employés qui venaient profiter de leur temps libre avec leurs amis. Hinata n'y était pas aller depuis la fin de sa troisième année universitaire. Ses amis et elle avait trouvé à cette époque un autre bar, plus convivial et moins bruyant, et avaient désertés _La Grenouille_. En invitant Naruto ici, elle s'était dit que si la situation dégénérait, Naruto ne saurait pas où la retrouver puisqu'elle ne venait plus dans ce bar. Hinata l'entoura autour de son cou, elle dû faire plusieurs tours pour que l'écharpe tienne convenablement.

Il était dix neuf heures quarante quand Hinata entra dans le bar, suivit par Kiba et Sakura, _La Grenouille_ était pratiquement vide. La plupart de ses clients devait encore être en train de manger et arriverait plus tard. Le barman les salua, c'était un vieille homme avec de longs cheveux gris. En face du bar étaient alignées trois petites tables rondes espacées entre elles d'un mètre et remplissaient le centre de la salle. Contre les murs étaient dispatchées des tables plus grandes autour desquelles pouvait s'asseoir au moins quatre personnes. Alors que la façade n'avait rien de sensationnel, la décoration intérieure était plutôt moderne et jolie. Les tables étaient en bois et les sièges des grands tables étaient recouvert de coussins de différentes couleurs, certains étaient bleu, d'autres violet ou encore blanc, ceux des tables du milieu était des tabourets de bar avec une assise rembourrée.

Sakura conseilla à Hinata de s'installer à une des petites tables du milieu afin qu'elle soit bien visible depuis l'entrée. La jeune femme s'assit à la table ronde la plus éloignée de l'entrée et la plus proche du mur. A quelques mètres derrières elles, Sakura et Kiba s'installèrent aux tables collées au mur. Ils la rejoignirent en attendant vingt heures.

"Souris un peu ! Lui ordonna Kiba. On dirait que tu vas faire un malaise tellement tu es crispée.  
\- Un peu de compassion serait la bienvenue, Kiba, pas des sermons, répondit Hinata.  
\- Tu lui fais ton plus joli sourire et il ne pourra pas résister ! Répliqua-t-il en rigolant.  
\- Et maintenant, tu te moques de moi ? Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
\- Arrête Kiba, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter, intervint Sakura en le fusillant du regard avant de retourner son attention sur Hinata. T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. On n'est pas loin, s'il y a un problème, tu n'as qu'à nous faire signe !"

Hinata secoua la tête pour simple réponse. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. Kiba partit leur chercher à boire. Sakura tenta vainement de rassurer son amie. Kiba revint quelques minutes avant vingt heures ayant passé plus de temps à parler avec le barman qu'à attendre leurs consommations. Il posa le cocktail d'Hinata sur la table et après quelques derniers encouragements, ils regagnèrent leur table.

La jeune femme se retrouva toute seule au milieu du bar. Elle enfouit son visage dans son écharpe et inspira l'odeur rassurante qu'elle dégageait. Les grosses mailles de laine rouge sentaient un mélange de lessive, que sa grand-mère utilisait, et de parfum, qu'elle reconnut comme celui de Sakura. Pour reprendre un peu de constance, Hinata but plusieurs gorgées de son cocktail. Peut-être que l'alcool l'aiderait ?

Elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de son manteau et regarda l'heure.

 **19h57**. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement, elle retint sa respiration. Un groupe d'étudiants entra, elle souffla. Ils passèrent à côté d'elle et s'installèrent un fond de la salle.

 **19h59**. Hinata observait les clients, ils étaient peu nombreux mais étaient déjà bien bruyant. Elle entendait même des bribes de la conversation de Kiba et Sakura qui étaient obligés de hausser le ton pour s'entendre à cause du groupe d'étudiant qui venait d'entrer et d'une autre bande de jeunes à l'opposé. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Hinata avala une gorgée de son cocktail avant de relever les yeux vers l'entrée.

 **20h00**. Un homme venait d'entrer. Il était grand, portait un pantalon noir avec un gilet gris au dessus d'une chemise blanche et un sac à dos pendait à son épaule gauche. Et surtout, il était blond. Hinata le vit s'arrêter après quelques pas et scrutait l'intérieur du bar. Il avait des yeux bleu et des cheveux en bataille. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en s'avançant vers elle. Son sourire était magnifique. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de se contenter de regarder ses mains qui tournaient dans tous les sens une maille détachée de son écharpe.

"Bonsoir Hinata."

* * *

 ***** _IRL_ = "In Real Life", littéralement "dans la vraie vie", expression employée sur Internet pour désigner la vie en dehors du web. Par extension, peut concerner le fait de rencontrer réellement les gens que l'on a rencontré sur Internet.

 ***** _Serial Killer_ = mot anglais qui signifie "Tueur en série".

 ***** " _Tu ne pourras pas me louper, je suis blond_ " = Il est rare de voir des asiatiques blonds, l'univers original de Naruto évoluant dans une culture/un monde asiatique, je conserve ce détail. Naruto ne peut donc pas passer inaperçu, son blond apparaît donc comme signe distinctif chez lui.

Merci pour votre lecture ! Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre **VI**

"Désolé pour la tenue un peu stricte. J'étais au travail, expliqua Naruto en pointant du doigt sa chemise, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer chez moi.  
\- Cela te va très bien, répondit timidement Hinata"

Naruto sourit, c'était un grand sourire sincère. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, il était canon, si elle pouvait se permettre de parler comme les jeunes de son lycée. Il dégageait une assurance et un charme fou.

"Je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda Naruto en désignant son verre vide qu'un geste de la tête.  
\- Oui, je veux bien une bière. Merci !"

Alors que Naruto s'éloignait vers le bar, Hinata leva son verre pour regarder son contenu. Vide. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait déjà tout bu. Elle était tellement nerveuse que la jeune femme avait tout sifflé en peu de temps. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto pour vérifier qu'il était bien tourné vers le barman et se retourna vers Kiba et Sakura. La professeur vit Sakura lever son pouce en l'air avec un grand sourire sur le visage. A côté, elle vit Kiba hausser les épaules en soufflant. Hinata reprit sa position normale. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto revenait avec leur consommations. Il s'assit en face d'elle en posant son sac à ses pieds. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Hinata détourne les yeux, gênée.

"Alors Hinata... Commença Naruto hésitant.  
\- Oui, Naruto ? Répondit-elle en insistant sur son prénom comme il venait de le faire.  
\- Tu vois, je suis bien réel !  
\- Effectivement, je vois ça.  
\- Je peux te montrer ma carte d'identité si tu as encore un doute, proposa Naruto en rigolant.  
\- Non, non, je te crois, s'exclama Hinata."

Un silence s'installa, chacun se rabattant sur sa boisson. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de malaise. Ils s'observaient, se découvraient. Ils cherchaient quel sujet abordé en premier.

"Je voulais m'excuser, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très agréable dans mes messages, commença Hinata.  
\- Je trouve que tu as été plutôt correcte, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules, j'ai été plutôt insistant alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas.  
\- Je tiens quand même à m'excuser, tu as été très gentil avec moi et patient surtout. Merci !  
\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai beaucoup apprécié nos conversations et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre. Enfin, si tu veux toujours me parler après ce soir ! Plaisanta Naruto.  
\- Parce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas me donner envie de continuer à te parler ?  
\- Non je ne pense pas, enfin j'espère mais on ne sait jamais."

Hinata rigola, le jeune homme avait l'air assez embarrassé. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à être anxieuse. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas les mêmes raisons mais cette rencontre peu habituelle était source de légère angoisse pour lui comme pour elle. Ce qui perturbait Naruto, c'était qu'il s'était attendu à tout sauf à tomber sur une jeune femme plutôt séduisante. Il fallait l'avouer, le premier truc auquel il avait pensé en s'imaginant Hinata, était à une professeur un peu ringarde coincée dans ses livres d'histoire. Certes, une professeur plutôt sympathique dans ces conversations mais ça s'arrêtait là. Maintenant qu'il la voyait en vrai, c'était autre chose. Il était intimidé par son élégance.

La soirée avançait et le bar se remplissait. Au milieu de la salle, Naruto et Hinata s'étaient rapidement retrouvés entourés par les clients tardifs de _La Grenouille_. De temps en temps Hinata se faisait bousculer par les consommateurs qui se rendaient au bar en passant derrière elle et le bruit devenait oppressant, mais cela n'avait pas arrêté leur conversation. Après des débuts timides, Naruto avait repris du poil de la bête et parlait de tout et de n'importe quoi. Hinata écoutait, renchérissait parfois et surtout rigolait souvent. Comme elle avait pu l'apercevoir dans ses messages, Naruto était un bon vivant, toujours avec un mot pour rire. Il parlait en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains et un sourire collé sur le visage. Ce n'était pas le genre d'attitude exagérée qui énervait, non, c'était chaleureux et bienveillant. Alors Hinata avait peu à peu perdue toute réticence et se détendait.

"Comme je te disais, j'ai voulu embaucher récemment et je me suis tapé la honte totale ! Annonça Naruto avant de raconter son histoire.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda Hinata intriguée.  
\- Un mec a retenu mon attention, tu vois, le profil idéal, un CV en béton et visiblement super sympa, enfin bref, j'avais trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait.  
\- C'est super !  
\- Ouais enfin durant les entretiens j'ai écrit sur une feuille les coordonnées des candidats et ce que j'en pensais au fur et à mesure. Je discutais avec un ami et je lui disais que j'avais trouvé mais impossible de me rappeler le nom du type alors bon mon pote me charrie et tout, sauf que je savais que j'avais la feuille du coup pas de soucis.  
\- Et tu as perdu la feuille ?  
\- Non ! Pire... J'ai pas écrit les noms à côté des commentaires et j'ai jeté les CV qu'ils m'avaient donnés, du coup pas moyen de connaitre le nom du mec que je devais rappeler.  
\- Oh merde ! Et tu as appelé quand même ?  
\- C'est là où je me suis tapé la honte ! Bien sûr que j'ai appelé, j'aurai jamais trouvé mieux sinon ! Résultat, j'appelle et forcément j'esquive toute formulation où je serai obligé de donner son nom sauf qu'il m'a grillé.  
\- Non, pas possible ! S'écria Hinata surprise. Comment il a fait ?  
\- Mais aucune idée ! Je gérais à fond ... mais en fait non. La honte.  
\- Il a accepté de travailler pour toi quand même ?  
\- Oui, heureusement sinon je m'en serai voulu à vie !"

Hinata rigola. Naruto mettait tellement de cœur dans tout ce qu'il faisait qu'il avait l'air de se retrouver souvent dans des situations embarrassantes. Hinata voulait lui montrer que son envie de partager était réciproque, alors elle tenta de lui livrer quelques anecdotes sur son travail, tout comme il l'avait fait. Ca devait être la première fois qu'elle abordait un sujet vraiment personnel depuis le début de la soirée. Elle lui parlait de son cours, de l'établissement où elle enseignait et surtout de ses élèves. Elle aimait son travail et elle en parlait avec passion. Naruto l'avait remarqué, la professeur resplendissait quand elle évoquait son emploi.

Il devait être aux environs de vingt-trois heures trente quand Sakon pénétra dans le bar. Hinata qui avait senti un courant d'air et avait tourné son regard vers la porte d'entrée, le vit entrer.

"Oh non, murmura-t-elle en tentant de décaler sa chaise pour se trouver cacher par Naruto  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Naruto en se tournant vers l'entrée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- En parlant du loup, un de mes élèves vient d'entrer, l'informa Hinata.  
\- Pourquoi t'essaie de te cacher ? Tu sais que tu as le droit de fréquenter des bars, tu es adulte ! Plaisanta Naruto.  
\- C'est pas ça le problème, c'est juste qu'il ne me porte pas dans son coeur depuis que j'ai appelé ses parents pour leur annoncer que leur fils rackettait ses camarades et il a tendance à créer des ennuis du coup j'aimerai qu'il ne me voit pas.  
\- Ah oui, tu m'étonnes qu'il ne doit pas être content, commenta Naruto en se retournant encore une fois pour tenter de deviner qui était cet élève."

Sakon avait rejoint une bande de jeunes. Il s'était assis face à la salle et scrutait les alentours. Hinata ne bougeait plus, espérant que le jeune homme ne la voit pas et soit rapidement accaparé par la discussion de ses amis afin qu'il arrête de s'intéresser aux clients du bar. Quand il détourna enfin le regard de la salle, Hinata souffla de soulagement.

"C'est bon, il ne t'a pas vu ? Je peux bouger, rigola Naruto qui avait dû se redresser pour cacher Hinata.  
\- Excuse-moi ! bredouilla Hinata en se redressant sur sa chaise, ma réaction était ridicule.  
\- Non, je peux comprendre, je n'aurai pas envie que mes clients viennent m'emmerder alors que je suis en plein rendez-vous avec une belle femme."

La professeur ne put s'empêcher de rougir en comprenant l'allusion de Naruto. Trop embarrassée, elle préféra changer de sujet.

"Au fait, pourquoi avoir choisi pour pseudo Narubayo ? Je t'avais expliqué le mien mais pas toi.  
\- C'est vrai ! En fait c'est tout bête, mon meilleur ami m'appelait ainsi quand on était gosse, du coup je l'ai gardé.  
\- C'est mignon !  
\- C'est super fleur bleu ouais, mais bon j'aime bien ce pseudo.  
\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être sentimental quelques fois ...  
\- Madame Hyuga ! la coupa Sakon en l'interpellant."

Le jeune garçon s'approchait de la table de Naruto et d'Hinata un soda en main. Hinata fut soulager de voir qu'il ne consommait pas d'alcool et en même temps furieuse qu'il vienne perturber sa soirée.

"Sakon, je croyais que tes parents t'avaient puni de sortie ?  
\- Oui mais j'ai fait le mur, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de désobéir à tout le monde ? Le réprimanda Hinata. Grandis un peu !  
\- Vous êtes mal placé pour me donner des leçons alors que vous êtes en train de draguer un mec devant votre petit-ami ! Proclama Sakon en pointant du doigt Kiba derrière.  
\- Quoi ? Intervint Naruto n'étant pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi.  
\- Sérieux ? Vous étiez pas au courant ? Madame, je ne vous pensais pas comme ça ! S'écria Sakon, faussement choqué. Elle sort avec Monsieur Inuzuka qui est juste là-haut avec la fille aux cheveux roses. D'ailleurs, vous faites quoi là de l'échangisme ?  
\- Non mais ça va pas ! Sakon, tais-toi ! Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, s'énerva Hinata. Et non, je ne fais pas d'échangisme, bon sang !  
\- C'est quoi ce délire ? S'exclama Naruto qui ne comprenait rien."

Du fond de la salle, Kiba avait repéré Sakon entrer peu de temps avant mais loin de penser qu'il irait embêter Hinata, le professeur de biologie ne lui avait pas prêté plus grand attention que cela. Sauf que maintenant, le cancre qui lui servait d'élève était en train, à en croire ce qu'il voyait, de foutre la merde.

"Faut que je fasse quelque chose là, dit-il à Sakura. Sakon est en train de foirer leur soirée.  
\- Si tu y vas, Naruto saura forcément que tu es venu avec Hinata.  
\- Tant pis, il comprendra, répondit-il en se levant."

Kiba traversa la salle et arriva rapidement à côté d'Hinata et Sakon. Il attrapa Sakon par les épaules et sera assez fort sa prise pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu à cette table.

"Excusez-moi, je vais vous en débarrasser. Déclara Kiba en souriant à Naruto. Aller Sakon, tu viens avec moi.  
\- Quoi ? Eh lâchez-moi ! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents diront la même chose une fois que je les aurais appelés, répliqua Kiba sèchement."

Le brun entraîna de force Sakon à sa suite alors que ce dernier protestait encore. Il laissa ainsi Hinata seule pour clarifier la situation.

"C'est quoi tout ça ? Et c'était qui ce type ? L'interrogea-t-il en montrant d'un geste de la main Kiba.  
\- Ecoute, c'est des conneries, ok ? Sakon est juste un petit con."

Pour une fois, elle avait une raison de parler comme Kiba.

"Explique-moi alors, c'est qui ce type ? C'est quoi cette embrouille ?  
\- Il n'y a pas d'embrouille, Naruto. C'est juste que je ne voulais venir toute seule, Kiba et Sakura sont des amis.  
\- Pourquoi il a dit que c'était ton petit-ami ?  
\- C'est compliqué."

La conversation prit fin. L'enseignante s'était refermée, le jeune homme l'avait senti. Naruto et Hinata se fixaient. Les yeux de Naruto exprimaient un air dur, Hinata n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. Il finit par s'adoucir et par lui sourire.

"Bien, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, d'accord ? Annonça finalement Naruto.  
\- Quoi ? Lâcha Hinata surprise. Non mais attends, pourquoi ?  
\- Si je reste maintenant, expliqua Naruto en attrapant son sac et se levant, tu sais qu'on sera tous les deux sur la défensive, je préfère qu'on se quitte sur une bonne note et qu'on se revoit, plutôt que de tout gâcher.  
\- Ah... Oui, oui, tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle sans réussir à cacher sa déception."

Hinata se leva pour saluer Naruto qui était prêt à partir. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire, ce départ soudain la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était de sa faute. Elle avait tout gâché. Sa première rencontre virtuelle devenue réalité était morte dans l'œuf. Alors qu'elle se morfondait, Naruto s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

"Ne te fais pas de fausse idée, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée ! Continuons à nous parler. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te revoir, murmura Naruto"

Et il partit. Hinata replaça mécaniquement sa frange sur son front en touchant l'endroit où Naruto l'avait embrassé. C'était bizarre. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, la jeune femme était toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Elle ramassa son sac et rejoint Sakura au fond de la salle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda son amie.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Pourquoi il est parti, le problème était réglé non ? Insista Sakura.  
\- Je ne sais pas."

C'était la seule phrase qu'Hinata pouvait dire. Tout s'en mêlait dans sa tête, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Où est Kiba ?  
\- Dehors en train d'appeler les parents de Sakon.  
\- D'accord, ça te dérange si on rentre ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Ça a été ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué."

Elles sortirent du bar, Kiba se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'entrée avec Sakon, il était au téléphone.

"Kiba, on rentre, ça va aller ? L'interpella Sakura.  
\- Excusez-moi, dit-il à son interlocuteur avant de s'adresser à ses amies, oui allez-y ! Je gère.  
\- Merci !"

Hinata ne s'était pas approchée, elle ne voulait pas croiser Sakon. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir son air satisfait qu'il avait après chaque bêtise. Les deux femmes laissèrent Kiba après une dernière salutation et gagnèrent la bouche de métro la plus proche pour rentrer chez elles.

Naruto ferma sa porte d'entrée derrière lui tout en appuyant sur l'interrupteur des spots lumineux de son couloir. Il se déchaussa sans prendre le temps de défaire ses lacets et jeta son sac par terre à côté de ses chaussures. Il éteignit la lumière de son couloir pour entrer dans le salon et se diriger à l'aveugle vers le canapé. Naruto s'affala dessus en soufflant. L'éditeur était énervé. Pas après Hinata, ni après son élève, ni même après les amis de la jeune femme. Il était énervé contre lui-même. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait cru s'être fait avoir à cause de plaisanterie d'un môme. Il s'était douté qu'elle ne viendrait sûrement pas seule et il pouvait la comprendre. Pourtant, le mensonge de Sakon l'avait fait douter. Et si finalement, trop bon qu'il était, c'était lui qui avait fini par se faire avoir ? Ca avait été sa première réaction. Il la regrettait. Il s'était énervé, avait poussé Hinata à se fermer alors qu'il avait bien vu ses efforts durant toute la soirée. Deuxièmement, parce qu'à la mention d'un potentiel petit-ami, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était braqué encore une fois, mettant mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? C'était la première fois que Naruto la rencontrait, comme elle s'était appliqué à lui rappeler dans leur conversation, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Certes, ils se parlaient beaucoup, si ce n'était pas par message, c'était par téléphone. Il le savait, il s'était attaché à cette femme tiraillée entre son envie de vivre et sa méfiance. Avait-il été jaloux ? Le vibrement de son téléphone dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Ce soir.

 _Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?_

Et voilà, ça n'avait pas marché. En arrêtant leur soirée, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu éviter : _ses doutes_. En interrompant leur rencontre au moment où ça n'allait pas, Naruto avait simplement pensé que seule la partie agréable de la soirée resterait en mémoire. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était là assis tout seul à réfléchir, le jeune homme se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas du tout la bonne solution. Aux yeux d'Hinata, tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était fuir. Il avait fuit comme un gamin.

Fait chier ! jura-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Cet agréable soir.

 _Bien sûr que non. Tu es géniale, Hinata.  
Je te l'ai dit, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée.  
Et puis on aura d'autres occasions de se voir !_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Personnellement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

 _Je ne voulais pas te piéger ou quoique se soit en amenant mes amis. C'était simplement pour me rassurer. J'aurai dû te dire dès le départ qu'ils étaient là. Et Kiba n'est pas mon petit-ami._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Penses-en du bien !

 _Je sais. Je m'étais douté que tu viendrais accompagner. Ca ne m'a posé aucun problème.  
Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Hinata. Aller ! C'était cool. On se revoit bientôt, ok? _

Il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il s'était énervé juste par jalousie, ça aurait été bizarre. Elle venait à peine de passer un premier cap, lui avouer lui aurait fait faire trois pas en arrière. Il devait la rassurer, Hinata avait fait tellement d'effort depuis le début de leur relation. Il ne manqua pas cependant de noter dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'elle n'avait pas de petit-ami.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Bien, je vais faire ça alors.

 _OK.  
Je suis contente de t'avoir vu, vraiment. Merci._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Tant mieux.

 _Moi aussi. Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Bon c'est pas tout, mais demain faut aller travailler ! Bonne nuit.

 _Pour avoir dit la vérité sur toi. Pour être venu. Pour m'avoir rassuré. Pour tout en fait._

Naruto sourit. Finalement, cette soirée avait une "Happy End". Hinata avait, semble-t-il, réussir à passer outre sa ridicule fuite. Sa colère fut atténuer par son soulagement. Mais bon sang quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con, jeune homme se coucha toujours énervé contre lui-même.

Machinalement, l'éditeur prenait son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait jamais été du matin. Naruto renversa son jus d'orange en voulant se servir du lait. Il jura en essuyant. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il avait rencontré pour de vrai Hinata. Et tout se passait comme si la soirée n'avait pas capoté. Elle continuait à lui parler, même plus qu'avant. En y repensant, il était plutôt heureux de cette situation. C'était à la fois étrange et agréable. Cette rencontre IRL avait sans doute redonné confiance à Hinata. Même si le blond ne connaissait toujours pas tous les détails de ce qui avait rendu la professeur aussi méfiante sur Internet, Naruto était content. Il avait réussi à l'aider. Songer à cela le mit de bonne humeur. Le jeune homme avala son bol de lait d'une traite avant de sortir de sa cuisine en laissant tout en plan. La vaisselle attendrait son retour ce soir.

Hinata se rendait comme chaque matin à son travail en prenant le métro. Ne faisant exceptionnellement pas le trajet avec Kiba qui avait commencé plus tôt, elle lisait un roman, assise dans le dernier wagon. Son téléphone vibra. Elle s'attendait à voir une notification d'un message provenant de Naruto comme elle en recevait plusieurs par jours, à la place c'est le nom de Sakura qui apparut. Cela étonna Hinata, son amie écrivait rarement des textos lorsqu'elle était au travail.

 **Sakura** , 9h05  
 _Tu quittes bien à 19heures ce soir ?_

 **Hinata** , 9h06  
 _Oui, pourquoi ?_

 **Sakura** , 9h08  
 _Une soirée entre filles ça te tente ? Je finis ma garde à 19 aussi._

 **Hinata** , 9h10  
 _Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

 **Sakura** , 9h12  
 _Tournée des bars !_

 **Hinata** , 9h15  
 _Tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge ?_

 **Sakura** , 9h16  
 _Aller ! Y a pas d'âge pour ça et puis vu la journée qui m'attends je vais avoir besoin de ça ce soir !_

 **Hinata** , 9h18  
 _Bon okay, okay ! On se rejoint où ?_

 **Sakura** , 9h21  
 _YES ! Place de l'alliance~_

 **Hinata** , 9h24  
 _Ca marche ! A ce soir~_

Après tout, Sakura n'était pas la seule à avoir une dure journée qui l'attendait. Hinata enchaînait les classes difficiles aujourd'hui, aller boire un verre ou deux ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le métro s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent et la jeune femme suivit le mouvement des passagers qui sortaient.

Naruto marchait vers le métro le plus proche de sa maison d'édition, il devait se rendre chez un auteur pour espérer le convaincre de le laisser éditer son livre. Il choisissait une nouvelle musique sur son téléphone et manqua de rentrer dans un passant, il s'excusa puis repris sa route. Comme le blond s'y était attendu, le métro était bondé. Il était pratiquement douze heures, beaucoup de monde rentrait chez lui déjeunait ou rejoignait des zones où il y avait plus de restaurant. Heureusement, Naruto descendait à la première station. Une fois sortie du métro, Naruto emprunta la grande avenue puis bifurqua dans une ruelle pour rejoindre une petite route en parallèle. Il la remonta depuis environ cinq minutes et s'arrêta face une petite maison typique. Elle était minuscule entourée par deux grandes maisons modernes. L'éditeur coupa sa musique et poussa le portillon.

Hinata entra dans le réfectoire. Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer cherchant Kiba du regard, il devait déjà être en train de manger. Hinata avait été retenu par des élèves à la sortie de sa classe et avait dit à son ami de ne pas l'attendre. Elle finit par le repérer et le rejoindre. Kiba lança un sujet de conversation, Hinata répondit sans pour autant manquer les regards qui se voulaient discrets des élèves au alentour. Depuis que Sakon les avait vu au bar, la rumeur avait enflé. Son téléphone vibra quand elle allait commencer à manger.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Bonjour

 _J'ai pensé à toi, je viens de passer près de ton quartier._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Hello !

 _Dommage, je n'y suis pas..._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Tu vas bien ?

 _Oui très dommage !_

Naruto reposa son téléphone, son hôte revenait dans le salon avec du thé. L'éditeur avait passé le déjeuner à négocier la publication de son livre, vantant sa maison d'édition et tentant de discréditer ses concurrents. Le courant était bien passé entre les deux hommes. Naruto pensait avoir de bonne chance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est d'ailleurs en servant le thé que l'auteur lui annonça qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre et qu'il allait publier son livre chez Naruto. Quand ce dernier quitta la petite maison, il remercia poliment l'auteur pour son accueil et pour sa confiance, précisant qu'il ne le regretterait pas et qu'il ferait tout pour faire de son livre un best-seller.

Hinata referma la porte de sa salle de classe. Un groupe d'élève venait d'arriver en retard de leur pause déjeuner. La jeune femme les réprimanda, leur demandant de faire attention à l'heure la prochaine fois puis commença son cours. A peine commençait-elle à écrire le titre du chapitre au tableau et à énoncer l'introduction que les élèves en retard se mirent à chuchoter, voire parfois discuter à voix haute.

"Visiblement quand on ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être ponctuel, on ne sait pas non plus ce qu'est le respect. Commenta-t-elle sèchement. Taisez-vous et ouvrez vos cahiers."

Hinata haussait rarement le ton, son calme et sa gentillesse l'empêchait de réagir trop vivement alors elle maintenait l'ordre en étant ferme et en envoyant des petites piques à ces élèves trop turbulents pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne faisaient pas la loi. Elle ne mettait des heures de colles qu'en cas de situation extrême, comme avec Sakon, et préférait discuter avec ses élèves de ce qui allait ou de ce qui n'allait pas. Et jusqu'ici, sa méthode fonctionnait plutôt bien. Sauf aujourd'hui visiblement, puisqu'à nouveau le même groupe repris son bavardage.

"Bon puisque vous voulez parler, on va parler. Qu'est-ce que vous avez de si important à dire ?"

Hinata n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser ce genre de phrase. Quand elle avait eu son concours, pour rigoler elle avait listé avec Kiba toutes les phrases ringardes qu'utiliser ses professeurs et ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais les employer. Cette phrase en faisait parti, sauf qu'aujourd'hui Hinata comprenait pourquoi les enseignants l'utilisaient. Cela mettait mal à l'aise les élèves et pour éviter d'avoir à dire devant tout le monde ce qu'ils pensaient, ils se taisaient. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Hinata, fière d'elle, allait reprendre son cours quand un élève l'interrompit.

"C'est vrai que vous avez trompé Monsieur Inuzuka ?"

La jeune femme qui s'était déjà tourné vers le tableau, ne vit pas qui avait posé cette question. C'était la première fois depuis que la rumeur circulait qu'un élève osait lui en parler, alors pourquoi maintenant et une question aussi osée ? Et en plus, devant toute la classe. Cette fois, c'est la professeur qui fut mal à l'aise.

"T'es fou, Mademoiselle Hyuga est trop bien pour faire ça, Sakon raconte de la merde ! Intervint une autre élève."

Et un brouhaha émergea, chacun allant de son commentaire. Hinata était resté planté devant son bureau, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle inspira profondément, essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble et reprit le contrôle de sa classe.

"Silence, s'il vous plait !"

Hinata attendit qu'on lui obéisse pour continuer.

"Pour commencer, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas. Et même si c'était le cas, on va mettre les choses au clair. Je sais que tout le monde pense que Monsieur Inuzuka et moi sommes en couple mais c'est complètement faux. Donc du coup, sachant ça : non je n'ai pas trompé Monsieur Inuzuka. Ensuite, j'aimerai qu'on vous arrêtiez de croire tout ce que dise les gens, en particulier Sakon. Maintenant je ne veux plus rien entendre et on se concentre sur le cours !  
\- Vous dites ça juste pour qu'on vous laisse tranquille, continua quand même un étudiant.  
\- Sache que je préfère encore vous dire la vérité, même quand ça concerne ma vie privée, que d'esquiver vos questions. Je considère que vous êtes assez grand pour comprendre et vous faire vos propres idées. Donc non, je ne dis pas n'importe quoi pour que vous me laissiez tranquille comme tu dis. Une autre intervention ?"

Personne n'osa parler à nouveau, gêné par la situation ou admirant la considération que la professeur avait en ses élèves. Hinata put enfin reprendre son cours convenablement. Elle savait que sa journée ne serait pas de tout repos mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à tout ça.

Naruto était revenu à son bureau, fier et heureux. Il voulait à tout prix cet écrivain chez lui et il l'avait obtenu. Sa journée était bonne, voire excellente. Son nouvel employé était efficace. Le premier livre qu'il avait édité marchait plutôt bien aux dernières nouvelles et surtout Hinata semblait réceptive à toute insinuation à une nouvelle rencontre. En s'asseyant derrière son bureau, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Rien n'aurait pu le miner.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Je vais bien (enfin sans considéré ma journée pourrie) et toi ?

 _Tu veux rire ?_

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Plus en forme que moi, tu meurs. (désolé pour ta journée...)

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Qu'est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ?

 _Je t'avais expliqué, après notre rencontre, qu'avec Kiba on étaient l'objet d'une rumeur au lycée..._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Ma première édition cartonne et je viens d'obtenir un super contrat !

 _Oui et ?_

Ok, en fait si, la mention de cette histoire pouvait le miner, il se serait bien passer de la piqûre de rappel sur l'existence de Kiba. Le sourire de Naruto disparut.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** C'est génial ! Félicitation.

 _Et maintenant, tu fais partie de la rumeur ! Tout le monde croit que tu es mon amant._

Finalement cette histoire n'était si désagréable. En plus, il était ravi de faire cocu Kiba - même si c'était fictif. Le sourire de Naruto réapparut.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Merci~

 _Ahah ! J'aime bien cette rumeur._

Hinata avait enfin fini sa journée. Elle quittait l'établissement scolaire et se dirigeait vers l'entrée du métro le plus proche mais au lieu de prendre sa ligne habituelle, l'enseignante s 'engouffra dans le quai qui menait à la direction inverse, vers la place de l'alliance. C'était à quatre stations et c'était l'heure de pointe. Hinata eut du mal à trouver une place dans le wagon, et se retrouva coller contre une porte, faisant face à un vieux monsieur qui manquait de tomber à chaque coup de frein. Le métro s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme fut soulagée de quitter la rame bondée et de retrouver l'air libre. Sakura venait de l'informer qu'elle aurait un peu de retard. Elle décida de passer leur acheter à manger, pour gagner du temps. Elle connaissait une bonne sandwicherie aux abords de la place et savait que Sakura raffolait de leur sandwich au poulet. Comme elle s'y était attendu, il y avait la queue. Pour patienter, Hinata vérifia ses courriels. Ses joues devinrent écarlate à la lecture du dernier message de Naruto. Devait-elle le prendre au premier ou au second degré ? Embarrassée - flattée aussi, elle devait bien se l'avouer - la brune ne sût quoi répondre. Son tour arriva et elle dû ranger son téléphone pour commander.

Naruto venait de rentrer chez lui. Il était en train de se changer pour aller faire son footing quotidien. Il tira de son armoire son pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt, enfila le haut puis le bas. En sortant de sa chambre, il attrapa ses écouteurs qui étaient sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il sortit ses baskets et les mit. Avant de partir, il vérifia son téléphone. Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. Décidément quand tout allait bien, il avait le chic pour tout gâcher. Trop directe. Sa réponse était trop directe. C'était clairement du rentre-dedans. Naruto se maudit et partit en trombe de chez lui pour se défouler en courant. Il manqua d'ailleurs de trébucher dans les escaliers de son immeuble et claqua la porte contre le mur en l'ouvrant à la volée. Courir allait lui faire le plus grand bien.

Quand Sakura arriva enfin, Hinata était à la moitié de son sandwich au thon assise sur un banc de la place de l'alliance. Elle tendit à son ami le sachet contenant le sien.

"Je t'ai pris celui au poulet, c'est ton préféré non ? Questionna Hinata pour s'assurer de son choix.  
\- Oui ! Merci tu es la meilleure en plus je meurs de faim ! Déclara Sakura en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
\- Comment a été ta journée ?  
\- Horrible ! Et toi ?  
\- Affreuse.  
\- Je crois qu'on a mérité cette soirée ! Proclama son amie.  
\- Absolument."

Et Sakura enchaîna la conversation. Elles délibéraient sur le choix du premier bar quand Hinata l'interrompit.

"Rien à voir, mais il faut que je te montre un truc. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce message ? Demanda Hinata donnant son téléphone à son amie. Tu peux remonter les messages pour comprendre le sujet.  
\- Voyons voir ..."

Sakura s'empara du téléphone de son amie et fit glisser son doigt vers le bas pour faire défiler les messages précédents. Hinata attendait patiemment à coté qu'elle est finie de lire. Enfin Sakura releva la tête. La professeure en profita pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

"C'est du premier ou second degré d'après toi ? On est d'accord que c'est ...  
\- Direct et franc, la coupa Sakura.  
\- Voilà.  
\- Clairement, il te fait passer un message là. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, on dirait !  
\- N'exagère pas quand même.  
\- Oh aller Hinata, ce type est en train de te dire qu'il serait content d'être ton amant.  
\- Je lui réponds quoi ?  
\- Ca dépend de ce que toi tu veux. Et franchement, ne me dis pas qu'il ne te fait rien parce que je te vois à longueur de journée sur ton téléphone à attendre ses messages.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais, regarde ce qu'il met arriver la dernière fois...  
\- Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, là tu sais qu'il est réel et qu'il ne t'a pas menti."

Naruto finissait sa course par un sprint. Il avait fait deux fois le tour du pâté de maison pour canaliser son énervement. Il courrait aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées lui permettaient après un tel effort. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de son immeuble, il descellera et s'arrêta, haletant. Il s'accroupit un instant, reprenant son souffle, avant de se relever et de franchir la porte d'entrée. Naruto monta les escaliers lentement, essayant de respirer convenablement. Il transpirait et avait terriblement chaud. Le blond ne pensait plus qu'à une bonne douche. Courir lui avait permis d'évacuer sa frustration et son irritation. Il avait trouvé une vingtaine d'excuse à Hinata de ne pas encore avoir répondu autre que l'embarras et avait pensé à une dizaine de façon de rattraper le coup au cas où. Bref, tout allait mieux, au moins pour l'instant. Naruto entra dans sa salle de bain, alluma l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe le temps qu'il se déshabille, et enfin pénétra dans la cabine.

Quand il en ressortit une dizaine de minute plus tard, propre et changé, Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer à manger. Le tas de vaisselle non faite dans le lavabo le désespéra et avant que les ustensiles qu'il allait utiliser pour son repas ne finissent aussi dans le tas, il se décida à tout laver. Son ventre gargouillait toutes les cinq minutes, signalant son manque de nutrition. Il mit bien une quinzaine de minute pour tout faire. Enfin, Naruto pu passer à son repas.

Il devait être vingt-trois heures et demi quand Hinata et Sakura pénétrèrent dans le quatrième bar de leur soirée. Sakura avait enchaîné les verres et était clairement ivre. Hinata avait bu moins que Sakura mais l'alcool faisait aussi son effet. Elles avaient décidé de finir leur soirée dans un bar d'ambiance. Le bar proposait une immense piste de danse au centre de sa salle. La musique diffusée obligeait les clients à parler fort mais ça ne gênait personne, la plupart était sur la piste de danse. Les deux amies s'installèrent au comptoir, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place ailleurs. Sakura commanda un cocktail au rhum alors qu'Hinata préféra une bière. Elles discutaient, enfin si une conversation normale pouvait être encore possible entre elles. Parfois le silence s'installait, elles sirotaient leur boisson en regardant les gens se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse ou en répondant à des messages sur leur téléphone. D'ailleurs Hinata était en train de fixer l'écran du sien, il affichait le dernier message de Naruto.

"Mais bon sang, répond lui ! Tu en meurs d'envie ! Cria Sakura en étirant la dernière syllabe de sa phrase.  
\- Vu le nombre de verre que j'ai bu, vaut mieux pas !"

Sakura se chercha pas à comprendre son amie et lui piqua son téléphone, elle pianota quelques instants avant de le lui rendre.

 **Hinata** , 00h03  
 _NARUTO!_

"Très constructif ce que tu viens d'envoyer ! Merci ça va m'aider ! Râla Hinata."

Ivre, Sakura se mit à rire sans s'arrêter, elle était fière de sa bêtise.

Naruto était en train de lire un roman dans son lit quand son téléphone vibra. C'était un texto d'Hinata. Il trouva cela étrange, elle ne lui envoyait jamais de texto, soit elle appelait, soit elle envoyait un courriel. Il l'ouvrit, intrigué, et le contenu l'étonna encore plus.

 **Naruto** , 00h04  
 _Tout va bien ?_

 **Hinata** , 00h06  
 _Oui, désolé Sakura m'a piqué mon téléphone et elle est un peu bourré._

 **Naruto** , 00h07  
 _Et pas toi ?_

 **Hinata** , 00h09  
 _Si, je dois avouer que je le suis un peu aussi._

 **Hinata** , 00h10  
 _En plus, elle m'a laissé toute seule pour danser avec un mec._

 **Hinata** , 00h11  
 _Je m'ennuie et vu mon état je devrais même pas t'envoyer de message..._

Naruto haussa les sourcils, surprit. Par réflexe, il posa son livre pour se concentrer sur son téléphone. Il n'aimait pas la savoir seule et ivre. Elle devait être dans une discothèque ou un bar, entourée de gens - surtout d'hommes - qui ne devaient pas être dans un état net non plus.

 **Naruto** , 00h15  
 _Tu es où ? Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas m'envoyer de message ?_

 **Hinata** , 00h16  
 _Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?_  
 _Parce que je ne suis plus capable de juger ce que je dis._

 **Naruto** , 00h17  
 _Parce que si tu es seule, je viens te chercher._  
 _Et d'autant plus si tu es bourrée et que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis._

 **Hinata** , 00h18  
 _C'est trop loin de chez toi._

 **Naruto** , 00h19  
 _Ca ne va pas m'arrêter._

Hinata termina sa bière en lisant le dernier message de Naruto. Elle sourit. Il devait être déterminé, la jeune femme était touché de l'attention qu'il lui portait mais n'était pas sûre de vouloir le voir maintenant. En fait, si, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle savait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, c'est l'inverse qu'elle écrivit.

 **Hinata** , 00h25  
 _Place de l'alliance, Bar d'Oto._

Elle releva les yeux vers Sakura sur la piste de danse. Son amie était collé à un mec - qui n'était pas le même qui l'avait invité à danser - et vu comment c'était parti, elle ne rentrerait sans doute pas seule ce soir. Le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger le confirma. L'enseignante tenta de ne pas culpabiliser à laisser seule son amie. C'était une grande fille, elle l'avait vu dans un pire état et être capable de rentrer sans problème.

 **Naruto** , 00h26  
 _J'arrive, tu ne bouges pas._

Naruto enfila rapidement un pantalon et un t-shirt et mit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture (voiture qu'il n'utilisait pratiquement jamais en ville la journée) et sortit de son appartement. La place de l'alliance, contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Hinata, n'était pas si loin de chez lui, surtout en voiture. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route et Naruto pu rejoindre en une douzaine de minute le centre ville. Il se gara à environ deux rues de la place. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la place, ne pensant même pas à ranger dans sa poche ses clés. Il traversa la place, passant devant l'immense fontaine qui en était le centre. C'était deux immenses lions qui crachaient l'eau et cette dernière venait se jeter dans un bassin d'une dizaine de mètre de diamètre. Naruto s'arrêta à quelques mètres, observant les enseignes des commerces entourant la place, il avait un doute sur l'emplacement du bar. Il en avait entendu parlé mais n'y était jamais allé. Scrutant chaque devanture, l'éditeur avança le long de la place jusqu'à trouver le bar. Quand enfin le blond y pénétra, il ne vit qu'une masse de gens. Le bar était bondé. Un groupe de personne se déplaça et il put voir un morceau du comptoir. Il y avait moins de monde par là-haut et décida de s'y diriger. Cela ne l'aida pas à trouver Hinata.

 **Hinata** , 00h40  
 _Je te vois~_

 **Naruto** , 00h40  
 _Où es tu ?_

 **Hinata** , 00h41  
 _Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus amusant ahah_

Ok, c'était à noter, quand elle avait bu, Hinata était une vraie gosse. Cela fit sourire Naruto.

 **Naruto** , 00h42  
 _Si je te trouve, tu seras obligé de me suivre._

 **Hinata** , 00h43  
 _Tu ne me trouveras pas alors~_

Naruto scruta le comptoir et les places assises, elle n'était pas là. Il se faufila entre les fêtards, s'approchant du centre de la salle et de la piste de danse. Il continuait d'observer les tables, mais il commençait à penser qu'elle n'y serait pas, alors l'éditeur reporta son attention sur les personnes debout ou dansant. L'obscurité de la piste de danse ne l'aidait pas, les spots lumineux n'éclairant que par intermittence en rythme avec la musique.

 **Hinata** , 00h46  
 _Tu refroidis là._

 **Naruto** , 00h47  
 _Un peu d'aide alors ?_

 **Hinata** , 00h48  
 _Nop, c'est plus drôle comme ça._

 **Naruto** , 00h49  
 _Parle pour toi !_

 **Hinata** , 00h50  
 _Tu es gelé. Essaie encore._

Naruto, qui s'était rapproché de la piste de danse, commençait à douter de ses indications, il avait bien regardé les tables et le comptoir, il était sûr qu'Hinata n'y était pas. Il ne restait donc que la piste, pourtant elle lui disait le contraire. Le blond revint donc sur ses pas.

 **Hinata** , 00h51  
 _Ah tu chauffes là._

 **Naruto** , 00h52  
 _Si tu bouges entre temps, c'est pas du jeu !_

 **Hinata** , 00h52  
 _Promis, je ne bouge plus._

Naruto réexamina les tables en passant à côté, elle n'y était toujours pas. Cette fille était vraiment intéressante. Hinata était peut être ivre, mais Naruto était content de découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité, alors ce jeu l'amusait aussi d'une certaine façon. Il longea la première partie du comptoir qui faisait un angle droite avec l'entrée et continua jusqu'à la partie la plus grande de celui-ci. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes pour réussir à avancer, s'excusant vaguement.

 **Hinata** , 00h54  
 _Tu brûles !_

Le jeune homme releva la tête de son téléphone et scruta les personnes assises devant lui. Il remarqua de suite Hinata en train de siroter un cocktail.

"Trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il en arrivant à côté d'elle."

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"Bien joué, ça aurait pu être plus compliqué.  
\- Tu m'as quand même bien fait tourner en rond !  
\- C'est vrai, désolé ! S'excusa-t-elle en rigolant. C'était drôle."

Naruto ne rajouta rien de plus, se contentant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche sous les rires d'Hinata. Il la toisa du regard, elle souriait, ses joues étaient légèrement rouge et ses cheveux étaient rabattus sur son épaule gauche. Elle dégageait un certain charme. Il reporta son observation sur le verre qu'Hinata tenait, il ne restait qu'un quart de ce qu'il contenait sans doute au départ. L'enseignante allait le porter à sa bouche quand Naruto intercepta le verre et le bu à sa place.

"Hey ! Mon verre ! Se plaignit Hinata, plus pour la forme que pour de vrai.  
\- Après tout ça, j'ai bien le droit de boire, puis tu as assez bu je crois, se justifia Naruto sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
\- Tout va très bien merci ! Déclara-t-elle.  
\- T'y crois pas toi-même à ça.  
\- Non c'est vrai ! J'ai clairement trop bu.  
\- Tu vois, t'as l'air de t'être bien amusé au moins.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire non plus que tu sois venu."

Et elle se remit à rire, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai que ça paraissait un peu fou, il avait débarqué comme ça après seulement quelques messages. C'était peut-être même trop bizarre ?

"Mais je suis contente que tu sois venu ! Avoua sincèrement la jeune femme.  
\- Aller, je te ramène chez toi !  
\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer, murmura Hinata en boudant.  
\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, aller viens !"

Naruto lui attrapa la main et la tira jusqu'à la sortie. Ils allaient franchir les portes quand Hinata stoppa sa marche.

"Attends, je n'ai pas prévenu Sakura.  
\- Je t'attends dehors, vas-y !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata franchit les portes du bar. Naruto l'attendait sur le trottoir en face, qui donnait sur la place. Elle le rejoignit.

"Ca ira pour elle ? Demanda-t-il à Hinata.  
\- Oui, elle est en bonne compagnie.  
\- Bien. Alors, on peut y aller."

La jeune femme acquiesça et Naruto lui indiqua où il s'était garé. Le trajet se passa en silence. Ce n'était pas gênant ni pesant, ils marchaient juste l'un à côté de l'autre. Sur le chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent, une femme promenant son chien venait de tomber en loupant la marche du trottoir. Naruto l'aida à se relever puis ils continuèrent leur marche, toujours en silence. Hinata s'empêchait de parler, elle savait qu'avec l'alcool, elle n'avait plus le filtre qui l'arrêtait à temps avant de dire des bêtises. Naruto cogitait, elle avait l'air d'être plus ouverte maintenant qu'elle avait bu. Pouvait-il en profiter pour lui poser des questions ? Il n'avait pas oublié cette histoire avec Shino. Il voulait savoir. Et en même temps, lui soutirer des informations maintenant lui paraissait vraiment pas honnête. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et Naruto ouvrit la porte à Hinata.

"C'est quoi ton adresse ? Demanda-t-il une fois installé à son tour côté conducteur.  
\- Pourquoi je te la donnerai ?  
\- Parce qu'il est bientôt une heure du matin, que tu es ivre et que je te ramène chez toi.  
\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux aller où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais pas chez moi. En plus, Sakura va rentrer avec ce type, j'ai clairement pas envie de les entendre."

C'était quoi cette scène ? Naruto la dévisageait, elle affichait une mine boudeuse et à la fois sérieuse. C'était craquant et agaçant. Hinata avait l'air déterminée à camper sur ses positions, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il lui vient bien l'idée de rentrer chez lui mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

"Tu ne me donneras pas ton adresse ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu sais que c'est plus dangereux qu'autre chose ?  
\- Mais non, parce que tu ne me feras rien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
\- Tu es foncièrement gentil. De un, tu es venu sans rien demandé en retour et de deux, tu viens d'aider une inconnue à se relever, y a à peine quelques minutes. La plupart des gens l'auraient laissé se démerder.  
\- Point pour toi.  
\- Je suis peut-être bourrée mais pas complètement inconsciente. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme Shino, murmura-t-elle vaguement, appuyant sa tête à la vitre."

A nouveau, Naruto la dévisagea, surpris qu'elle aborde le sujet d'elle-même. C'était sa chance.

"Je ne te ramène pas chez toi à une condition.  
\- Ah finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit, rigola-t-elle. Tu ne perds pas le nord.  
\- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shino."

Naruto vit Hinata ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, hésitant à donner sa réponse. Elle s'était relevée et l'observait. Les mains sur le volant, le jeune homme attendait patiemment sa réponse.

"Ok. Promis.  
\- Quoi ? C'est tout ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé de te le dire maintenant ! Répondit malicieusement Hinata."

Il s'était fait avoir. Naruto soupira et démarra sa voiture.

"Mais promis, je te raconterais tout ! Jura la professeur en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de continuer. Merci, tu es adorable."

Hinata se tourna rapidement vers la fenêtre après ça, tentant de cacher son rougissement. La voiture quitta sa place de parking, faisant le chemin inverse qu'elle avait emprunté il y a avait une quarantaine de minutes.

Des rayons de soleil virent se reflétaient sur l'écran de télévision et terminèrent leur course sur le visage d'Hinata, endormie sur le canapé qui lui faisait face. Cette vive lumière la réveilla. Remuant à moitié consciente, elle manqua de glisser et tomber. Cette fois-ci, elle était belle et bien réveillé. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et tout d'abord ne reconnut pas la pièce où elle se trouvait. Hinata se mit assis et observa. Elle essayait de comprendre où elle était. C'est quand elle aperçut un cadre sur le buffet plus loin qu'elle comprit. C'était une photo de Naruto et d'un autre homme, plus vieux. Hinata se rappela alors de la scène qu'elle avait faite dans la voiture et était maintenant embarrassée. En fait, elle était embarrassée pour tout son comportement d'hier soir.

Elle regarda son téléphone, il était dix heures et quelques. Naruto devait encore dormir, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sa tête la faisait souffrir mais elle avait vu pire, Hinata était surtout fatiguée. Heureusement que c'était le week-end, elle aurait été incapable de faire cours aujourd'hui. Elle se leva, replia la couverture - dont elle ne se souvenait pas, Naruto avait dû la couvrir après qu'elle se soit endormi - et la posa sur le canapé. Son sac et sa veste étaient sur la table basse. Elle tira un élastique de son sac et s'attacha les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Au milieu de la pièce, la jeune femme ne sut quoi faire. Partir ou attendre le réveil de Naruto ? Eviter de le croiser et d'être embarrassée ou le remercier pour sa gentillesse ? D'un côté, elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour être gênée, c'était la honte, elle s'était comporté comme une gamine. De l'autre, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans le remercier ou juste lui parler. Elle fixa une dernière fois ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Si elle devait rester, autant se rendre utile et préparer le petit déjeuner - et puis elle avait faim surtout.

Il était dix heures et demi quand Naruto passa le pas de sa chambre. Ca sentait le café chaud et quelque chose de sucré mais l'éditeur n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Il trouva Hinata derrière le plan de travail de sa cuisine ouverte. Elle tenait une spatule dans la main gauche et une tasse dans l'autre. Quand elle le fit s'approcher, elle sourit discrètement et il la vit rougir. Le blond vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur un des tabourets qui accompagnait le plan de travail, et en voyant les crêpes comprit l'origine de l'odeur qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier.

"Bonjour, marmonna-t-il  
\- Bonjour."

Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre. Si elle était gênée à cause d'hier, lui ne semblait pas du tout embêté de la voir dans sa cuisine. Naruto avait les cheveux en bataille et avait encore l'air à moitié endormi.

"Je me suis permise d'utiliser tout ça, dit-elle en montrant les divers ustensiles et ingrédients étalés.  
\- Pas de soucis, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir un petit déjeuner."

Elle lui tendit une assiette déjà bien garnie de crêpes. Naruto la remercia et se leva pour aller chercher une tasse.

"Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en revenant s'asseoir la bouteille de lait et une tasse à la main. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te proposer un lit que tu t'étais déjà endormi sur le canapé.  
\- Oui, oui. Je suis désolé pour hier soir, c'est la honte. J'aurai jamais dû boire autant.  
\- Tout le monde a le droit de s'amuser, répondit Naruto en souriant. Tu sais que tu agis comme une enfant quand tu as bu ? C'était mignon."

Une nouvelle fois les joues d'Hinata devinrent rouges. Elle esquiva tous les regards que lui lançaient Naruto.

"Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, en plus je me suis imposée chez toi. Pour une deuxième rencontre, on a vu mieux.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, et puis moi je trouve ça pas mal, au moins j'en apprends un peu plus sur toi.  
\- Ça tu aurais pu l'apprendre plus tard.  
\- Au moins, plus rien ne me surprendra !"

Depuis hier soir, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, d'essayer de voir le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses réactions. Il voulait vraiment la connaître, savoir le plus de chose possible sur elle. Hinata finissait de faire cuir ce qui restait de pâte à crêpes, elle devait encore pouvoir en faire une ou deux. La pâte coulait dans la poêle, par un mouvement circulaire du poignet, Hinata la fit recouvrir l'ensemble de l'ustensile. La jeune femme était concentrée sur la cuisson. Ses cheveux relevés lui dégageaient le visage et lui allait à merveille. Elle surprit Naruto quand elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il détourna rapidement son regard vers sa tasse, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

"Merci, murmura-t-elle tout doucement en précisant, d'être venu hier soir.  
\- Oh ! Je t'en prie.  
\- Je sais que je te remercie beaucoup en ce moment mais c'est sincère. Tu m'aides beaucoup alors je ne sais pas comment te le faire savoir autrement. Tu m'as redonné confiance en moi et en les autres. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je te fais confiance et c'est important pour moi, surtout après Shino."

Naruto resta sans voix. Hinata semblait réunir toutes ses forces pour prononcer ses mots, le jeune homme pouvait voir que ses mains tremblées légèrement.

"Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai promis hier soir. C'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi d'en parler.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé...  
\- Si, je te l'ai promis et j'en ai envie, le coupa-t-elle."

Hinata inspira profondément. Naruto la regardait et patientait, elle pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'elle voulait, maintenant qu'il était sur le point de tout savoir, il n'allait pas la brusquer.

"J'ai rencontré Shino, il y a six ans, sur Internet. Commença Hinata. Je ne sais même plus sur quel forum. Bref, on est rapidement devenu ami. Pendant trois ans, on a échangé, d'abord par message sur le forum, puis par e-mail et enfin par téléphone. On partageaient beaucoup de points communs notamment notre passion pour les séries policières. Un jour, on a eu l'idée de créer le forum sur lequel toi et moi on s'est rencontré. Ça nous a encore plus rapproché parce qu'on était obligé de se parler tous les jours pour gérer le site. Il était devenu mon confident, il m'écoutait et me conseillait. Je tenais beaucoup à lui, même peut-être trop. Alors quand au bout de la quatrième année, Shino m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi, j'en étais heureuse. Il était mon meilleur ami. Je lui ai dit que c'était réciproque.  
\- Je crois comprendre, commenta Naruto.  
\- Tu vois, c'était gros comme une maison hein ? Je me demande pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas douté, répondit Hinata. Jusque là, on ne s'était jamais rencontré, on habitaient trop loin l'un de l'autre. On a construit une relation à distance. Ca a fonctionné jusque l'année dernière, soit deux ans. Je commençais à me lasser, je voulais plus, je voulais le rencontrer et quand je lui ai proposé, il a accepté. Plus le jour se rapprochait, plus on étaient impatient, du moins c'est ce que je croyais, parce qu'il n'est jamais venu à ce rendez-vous.  
\- Oh, l'enfoiré ! Lâcha Naruto sidéré.  
\- Je me suis inquiétée, j'étais loin de penser que c'était volontaire. Shino ne pouvait pas me faire ça, pas celui qui m'avait soutenu durant toutes ses années. Du coup quand je lui ai demandé des explications, je me le suis pris de plein fouet. Il a changé du tout au tout. Il m'a dit que j'étais complètement conne, que toute notre relation c'était des conneries, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Il jouait simplement avec moi, déclara Hinata les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais pu supporter tout cela, difficilement mais je l'aurai pu, mais il n'y a pas eu que ça. Pendant des jours après, il m'a envoyé des messages d'insultes, m'harcelaient en m'appelant tous les jours, toujours pour m'humilier. J'ai dû changer de numéro et d'adresse e-mail pour que ça cesse. J'ai quitté le forum aussi.  
\- Je suis désolé, Hinata. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, il n'y avait aucun indice sur ce qui allait se passer.  
\- Et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal, il a changé sans rien dire, pas une explication. C'est comme si Shino était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Rien ne présageait ça. Ca m'a détruite."

Le silence vint s'installer, Hinata essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Naruto s'était levé et l'avait rejointe de leur côté du comptoir. Il avait posé sa main dans son dos et faisait des aller-retours de haut en bas, pour la réconforter comme il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était les risques d'Internet et en même temps, ce n'était pas juste, on ne pouvait pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens comme ça. Shino serait ici, il lui aurait bien mis un poing dans la figure. Tout prenait du sens maintenant. A sa place, Naruto aurait sans doute réagit de la même façon. Arrêter tout, se méfier, ne pas faire confiance, se concentrer sur ce qui est réel.

"C'est aussi pour ça, que je suis contente de voir que tu es bien réel et que tu es quelqu'un de bien, ajouta-t-elle en se reprenant.  
\- Plus réel que moi, tu peux pas faire, plaisanta Naruto en se désignant et en tapotant son torse pour montrer qu'il était bien en chair et en os."

Hinata rigola, rejoint rapidement par Naruto. Toute la pression dû cette tirade s'évacua en un rien de temps. Ils furent interrompu par le téléphone d'Hinata qui vibrait sur le plan de travail. La jeune femme l'attrapa, c'était un appel entrant de Sakura.

"Excuse-moi c'est Sakura, elle doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir à l'appartement."

Naruto hocha la tête et vit Hinata s'éloignait dans le salon. Il l'entendit s'excuser de son absence et de l'avoir inquiéter, lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle était chez lui. Il y eut un blanc, Sakura devait sûrement parler, et Hinata lui répondit encore une fois de ne pas s'inquiéter. Naruto entendit à nouveau Hinata parler puis elle réapparut dans la cuisine.

"Bien, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille. Elle arrêtera de m'embêter que quand je serai à la maison.  
\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
\- Non ça ira, le métro n'est pas loin non ?  
\- Oui juste quelques rues plus loin.  
\- Ca ira alors !"

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans le salon, Hinata enfila sa veste et prit son sac. Dans l'entrée, elle mit ses chaussures. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Naruto la détaillait du regard, attendant sans doute qu'elle parle la première, il n'avait pas l'air de mieux gérer la situation qu'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux maladroits pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient après tout ça, après qu'elle se soit enfin livrer et qu'il est tout appris.

"Bien, encore merci et désolé pour tout ça.  
\- Merci de t'être confié à moi."

Ils se regardèrent. Ils le savaient une complicité était née entre eux au fil de leurs échanges. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler beaucoup et dans cette situation, ils en étaient bien content. Il était heureux de savoir qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'il avait pu l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas le remercier à la mesure de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Naruto rompit leur échange visuel pour venir l'embrasser sur le front. Hinata rougit et sourit, c'était comme la première fois.

"Envoies-moi un message quand tu es rentré pour que je sache que tout va bien."

Hinata acquiesça et s'en alla. La professeur descendit les marches quatre par quatre et rejoignit la rue. Elle trouva aisément la station de métro et en moins d'une vingtaine de minute, elle était chez elle. Quand elle entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer derrière elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler, c'était du soulagement, elle était soulagée de pouvoir enfin arrêter de se méfier, de pouvoir mettre tout son passé derrière elle. Une porte se fermait, une nouvelle s'ouvrait. Et c'était grâce à lui.

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Ton message rassurant.

 _Je suis bien rentrée, merci de m'avoir accueilli._

* * *

Pouaaah, j'en suis venu à bout~ Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, j'avais réussi à avoir une publication correcte avec les autres chapitres, mais le second semestre a été super chargé. Entre mon mémoire, les cours, les partiels, mon travail et ma vie perso, je vous avoue que j'arrivais à peine à écrire quelques lignes de temps en temps. Mais bon ! Le voilà, c'est l'essentiel. Et l'épilogue mettra moins de temps maintenant que je suis en vacances~

J'ai bien lu toutes vos reviews, vous m'avez fait très plaisir avec vos petits mots. Merci beaucoup !

A tous ceux qui me demandaient où est la romance, sachez qu'une histoire de genre "romance" c'est n'est pas forcément une histoire d'amour explicite, c'est aussi tout les sentiments, leurs découvertes, l'apprentissage de la personne et autres psychologies (si je peux m'exprimer ainsi). Et c'est ce que traite cette fiction. J'en suis assez fière. Et je dois avouer que j'aime ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews~

Et je vous dis à bientôt pour l'épilogue~

Mél.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Les vacances scolaires étaient enfin arriver à Konoha, Hinata profitait des premiers jours pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulée dans la correction de copies de ses élèves. Assise derrière son bureau dans sa chambre, elle terminait son dernier tas d'évaluation quand son téléphone vibra.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Dormir !

 _Tu ne veux pas échanger de métier avec moi ? Je veux des vacances !_

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Aller plus que l'après-midi à tenir.

 _Seulement si tu corriges la dizaine de copies qu'il me reste à évaluer._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** C'est trop long...

 _Je passe mon tour, je préfère encore faire de la paperasse ici._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Ce n'est que quatre petites heures

 _Dommage, tu loupes de sacré perle. Je me demande où est-ce qu'ils font chercher tous ça._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** c'est toujours trop long même dit comme ça.

 _Dans ton cours..._

 **À :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **De :** HH ( ...)  
 **Objet :** Courage~

 _Eh ! C'est pas vrai. Mon cours est parfait._

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Je vais en avoir besoin.

 _Ahahah ça se voit !_

Hinata grommela, Naruto aimait bien la charrier dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était bon enfant et elle en riait aussi, ce n'était jamais volontaire mais il fallait dire qu'elle lui tendait des perches parfois. Leur dernière rencontre les avait encore plus rapproché. Le soulagement et le sentiment d'allégresse, qu'elle avait ressentit après s'être livré à Naruto, avait libérée l'enseignante. C'était peut-être bête, mais Hinata avait l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau faire confiance. Il était certain qu'elle resterait prudente lors de ses prochaines escapades sur Internet mais elle ne serait peut-être plus aussi réticente à créer des liens avec des internautes. Naruto n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'accroche et sorte la tête de l'eau. La gratitude que ressentait Hinata à son égard, se mouvait de plus en plus en affection. Oui, c'était ça, elle le savait, Hinata était tombé sous le charme de Naruto. Penser à lui la faisait sourire. D'ailleurs, elle devrait se concentrer à nouveau sur ses copies si elle voulait finir aujourd'hui.

Naruto était connecté à sa boîte mail personnelle sur son ordinateur professionnel, derrière son bureau, les mains en suspend au dessus du clavier, il semblait hésiter à écrire. Sur l'écran, c'est une page d'un nouveau courriel qui était affiché à destination de _HH ( ...)_. Il tapa une première phrase, mais s'arrêta au plein milieu et martela la touche "effacer", revenant à son point de départ. Ses mains restèrent en suspend au dessus du clavier d'ordinateur quelques secondes avant d'écrire à nouveau.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :**

 _Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

Naruto relut sa demande et finalement l'effaça aussi. C'était quoi cette réplique digne d'une cour d'école ? Depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme voulait inviter à dîner Hinata. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle, la voir encore et encore, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa demande correctement. Ça l'agaçait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça, Sasuke était toujours obligé de lui donner quelques conseils. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Naruto voulait y arriver seul et puis Sasuke se serait encore une fois moquer de lui et sa relation virtuelle. Finalement, le blond abandonna son idée pour l'instant et se remit au travail.

La professeur mettait un point final à son commentaire en haut de sa dernière copie, la note était correcte, l'élève avait fait ce qu'on lui demandait, ça manquait juste d'un peu de réflexion personnelle. Il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi. Elle considéra avoir assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, surtout que la semaine et demie qu'il lui restait de vacances scolaires allait être suffisante pour préparer ses prochaines séances de cours. Hinata n'avait pas envie de rester toute seule chez elle, Sakura venait de partir pour sa garde du soir. Elle décida donc de rejoindre un café littéraire du centre ville qu'elle appréciait. La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'elle était bien coiffé et qu'elle ne s'était pas tâché en préparant à manger ce midi, puis fila vers l'entrée en mettant son perfecto noir. En passant dans le salon, elle attrapa son sac à main qui traînait sur le canapé et enfin sortit. Hinata rejoignit le métro en quelques minutes.

 _Pause Lecture_ était un café littéraire coté de Konoha, proche de la place de l'alliance, il mettait à disposition de ses clients plusieurs centaines de livre à lire pendant qu'ils dégustaient leur boisson. La salle n'était pas très grande mais suffisante pour accueillir une douzaine de table et un long comptoir qui longeait la vitrine, permettant ainsi aux clients de profiter de la vue sur le petit jardin qui faisait face au café. Hinata aimait s'y installer alors comme à son habitude, elle s'y dirigea à peine entrer. Le serveur lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait consommer et la jeune femme commanda un café viennois. Elle profita de l'attente du service pour aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au fond du café. Elle hésita un instant entre deux tranches de livre puis finalement choisi celle de gauche. Son choix s'était porté sur un de ses livres préférés : _L'Élégance du hérisson_ de Muriel Barbery. Elle retourna à sa place, au même moment que le serveur lui apportait son café viennois.

"Merci, dit-elle en souriant."

Hinata s'installa correctement sur le haut tabouret, poussant son blouson qu'elle avait enlevé en arrivant et son sac sur le côté, pour une fois il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle que se soit à gauche ou à droite, elle en profita. Une fois bien installée, la jeune femme se plongea dans les premières pages du livre en avalant une cuillère de crème chantilly qui recouvrait sa boisson.

Cela devait faire une petite heure qu'elle était à _Pause Lecture_ et plongeait dans son livre, quand trois coups contre la vitre la sortit de sa lecture. De l'autre côté, sur le trottoir se trouvait Naruto qui lui faisait un grand signe de sa seule main libre, l'autre tenant un petit carton contre son torse. Hinata sourit. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir aujourd'hui. Jamais ils ne s'étaient croisés en ville. Naruto continua sa route et entra dans le café. Hinata le vit poser son carton sur le comptoir et discutait avec le gérant. Naruto lui tendit trois livres qu'il venait de sortir du carton. Elle le vit serrer la main du gérant puis récupérer son carton avant de s'approcher d'elle.

"Salut !  
\- Bonjour, répondit-elle poliment.  
\- Si on m'avait dit que je te croiserais, je serai venu plus tôt, déclara chaleureusement l'éditeur.  
\- C'est une sacrée coïncidence. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ?  
\- De la pub pour ce nouveau livre que je viens d'éditer, expliqua Naruto en sortant un exemplaire du carton.  
\- C'est une bonne idée de venir ici !  
\- Oui c'est le mec que j'ai embauché qui m'a conseillé ce café. Je ne connaissais pas. Et toi, tu lis quoi ?"

Pour réponse, Hinata releva le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains pour montrer la première de couverture à Naruto.

"Oh très bon choix !  
\- Oui c'est un de mes livres préférés.  
\- Tu as bon goût."

Ils se sourirent. Hinata détourna le regard pour attraper sa tasse de café et en avala une gorgée. Elle aurait dû le boire plus tôt, maintenant il était froid. Elle le reposa. Naruto était toujours en train de la regarder. Il semblait réfléchir, ça intrigua la jeune femme. Soudain, il prit la parole.

"Dîne avec moi."

Hinata le dévisagea, surprise par sa proposition. Son coeur s'emballa. Elle remarqua les joues légèrement rougie de son ami, Naruto n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il l'affichait.

"Demain soir tu es libre ? Demanda-t-il avant de se reprendre. Enfin seulement si tu es d'accord. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir un autre rendez-vous avec toi, enfin un vrai quoi...  
\- Oui, bien sûr, le coupa-t-elle voyant qu'il commençait à être embarrassé par sa tirade. J'en serai ravi, Naruto."

Naruto ne sût quoi répondre durant un court instant, trop heureux d'entendre une réponse affirmative.

"Génial !"

Hinata lui sourit. Naruto attrapa son carton et le replaça à nouveau sous son bras.

"Bien, il faut que j'aille donner ces livres à l'auteur, je te laisse !"

Naruto s'avança et comme à son habitude, déposa un baiser furtif sur le front d'Hinata. Et il fila, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, Hinata eut à peine le temps de le saluer. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle tapota légèrement ces joues qu'elles sentaient chauffées de plus en plus. C'était soudain, inattendu mais c'était agréable. Elle tenta vainement de reprendre sa lecture mais ses pensées étaient chamboulées par cette nouvelle d'un rendez-vous avec Naruto. Alors, Hinata décida de rentrer. En route, un nouveau message fut réceptionné par son téléphone.

 **À :** HH ( ...)  
 **De :** Narubayo (uzu-maki ...)  
 **Objet :** Toi.

 _J'ai hâte ! A demain !_

* * *

Et voilà pour l'épilogue, il n'est pas long mais je pense qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. On comprend bien leur sentiment (enfin j'espère) et puis cet épilogue est la prochaine étape de la relation entre Hinata et Naruto. Ecrire plus aurait sans doute changer la dynamique de la fiction, qui est plutôt progressive et lente. Je suis satisfaite de cette fiction, elle me correspond plus maintenant. Plus adulte, plus complète dans l'écriture. Ce n'a pas été simple de l'écrire en me tenant à 6 chapitres mais le résultat est là.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Tous vos commentaires, petits ou grands, m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai eu des retours plutôt positifs sur l'ensemble de cette mini-fiction. Merci beaucoup~

Pour la suite, et bien, je réfléchis à une nouvelle fiction. Pour l'instant ce que j'ai en tête est très différent de "Le temps d'un échange" ou même de "Quelqu'un comme toi", c'est pourquoi je réfléchis encore. Ça serait un Univers relatif (c'est à dire dans le monde ninja). Mon idée progresse lentement mais sûrement.

Bref, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews sur cet épilogue !

A bientôt,

Mél.


End file.
